Pokemon and Digimon Rebels
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: A human who was turned into a Pikachu must help his new friends take back the world from a greedy evil human who seeks to destroy them all. But a more deadly evil awaits them. PikachuxLucario, GuilmonxRenamon, CharizardXBlaziken and PatamonxGatomon inside. Rated m for later chapters.
1. The Pikachu with amnesia

**Pokémon And Digimon Rebels**

 **A new story comes to mind folks and just a reminder, here is the cast:**

 **Ryu the Pikachu: The main protagonist. Once a human but was transported to this new world and was turned into a Pikachu. He has lost all his memories but his courage is proven by the Rebels and joins them in their fight.**

 **Zock the Charizard: a wise charizard wearing a toga and a laurel wreath. Zock is a fatherly figure and advisor to the Rebels (the last surviving Pokémon and Digimon), and the keeper of the encyclopaedic Book of All Knowledge.**

 **Jack the Agumon, a fast-running Agumon with a love of adventure; he's led a number of raids into Zeiros' castle. When Agumon is not leading a raid on the castle he is often found building stuff.**

 **Blossom the Blaziken, the wife of Zock. She has strong feelings towards Zock and never abandon him.**

 **Cloud the Guilmon: A silent, dark broody swordsman Digimon with a dark past. He keeps his distance from the others.**

 **Tifa the Renamon: The romantic one of the group. She has romantic feelings for Cloud but he is reluctant to return them.**

 **Burn the Infernape is a one of the greatest Pokémon sword wielders around but is concerned about Cloud's thoughts.**

 **Ninji the Sceptile is one of the greatest ninja Pokémon around who wish to avenge his master's death.**

 **Reggie the Veemon who talks and thinks like a soldier.**

 **Melissa the Lucario is the tomboy of the group but she has feelings towards Ryu.**

 **James and Tina, the Patamon and Gatomon are the couple of each other who believes in the light.**

 **Zeriros, a bloated, self-adoring, hunchbacked human; he's the self-appointed totalitarian ruler of the world. He lives in a fortress-like castle, the dungeon of which contains his precious "Secret of Getting It All" which is the source of his power.**

 **Mateus, Zeriros' Ogremon butler; he is smarter than his master and seems to possess no malice, but he serves Zeiros faithfully.**

 **Coward the Meowth is Zerios' bodycat, but his sympathies lie with the Rebels, but he doesn't dare to openly rebel against his master because he doesn't want to lose his home in the castle**

 **And some more coming in on later chapters. So let's begin**

Chapter 1: A Pikachu with Amnesia

It all started many years ago when a new world was created where many Pokémon and Digimon could rest in peace, however, all of that changed when a greedy, bloated and evil man by the name of Zeiros came to this world and built a castle over the Secret of Everything where he conducted his powers.

And then, using a huge army of dark minions, he sent out to take out the 'vermin' menace as he called them.

In years to come, almost all the Pokémon and the Digimon were almost all wiped out... well... not all of them.

Zeiros had the Book of All Knowledge, which he could use to completely conquer the world, however, his Ogremon butler, Mateus lost it as it fell out of the window and was found by a Charizard who used this knowledge to his advantage and managed to power up the few remaining Pokémon and Digimon with knowledge, wiping out every dark minion of Zerios.

Now, there were two sides on the planet, one living in a castle with a butler and a bodycat, and six remaining Digimon and five remaining Pokémon living in the forest, the only forest Zeiros was incapable of destroying.

The Pokémon and Digimon call themselves 'The Rebels' and Zeiros feared that if they get their hands on the Secret of Everything, they would overthrow him and bring all their friends and loved ones back to life.

However, what they needed was a chosen one.

-Many years later-

"A... aaaarrgghhh... W... where... where am I...?" A being groaned out as their vision returned, to which he found himself in a beautiful forest with a brightly coloured tree in the distance.

"That tree... I saw it somewhere before... but where...?" He asked himself, still confused as he slowly stood up, making him ask. "Funny. Did the forest grow taller or have I...?"

Shaking his head and deciding to get a drink, the figure approached a nearby lake, and when he looked in his reflection, he was stunned, for he saw himself as a yellow mouse with pointy ears, black eyes and red cheeks.

He screamed in shock, looked around frantically until he saw that he had an electric bolt shaped tail.

"W... what? I... I'm a Pikachu!?" He gasped in pure shock.

"How did this happen? How did I get here?" He asked as he tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind, making him think and question himself. 'Why? Why can't I remember anything? I don't remember who I am.'

The Pikachu decided it would be best to look around, hoping to find some clues as to who he was or how he got into his current situation, soon stopping when he saw a fat bloated man in red clothes with only small black hair around the back of his head, getting cross at his Meowth catguard and his Ogremon butler outside a nasty fortress-like castle.

"Mateus, how can we crush those vermins if they keep foiling my plans time and time again!?" He questioned in anger.

"Lord Zeiros, sir, perhaps you should realise that these Rebels won't allow you to rule the planet just yet." Ogremon said in a posh voice.

"Well as long as I have my key, they will never get the Secret of Everything!" Zeiros told him.

'The Secret of Everything?' Pikachu thought, wondering if one of those secrets could reveal his identity.

"As for you, Coward, you worthless creature!" Zeiros scolded at the cat Pokémon who shivered with fear. "You better make yourself useful or I shall make your life a miserable one!"

"Y... yes boss" Coward said in fear, living up to his name.

But as Zeiros continued to berate the meowth, Mateus then saw the Pikachu and said. "Say, Master. Didn't you say all the Pikachus were wiped out, along with most of the Pokémon? Seems there is a survivor."

'What? All Pokémon were wiped out?' Pikachu thought in shock

"What!?" Zeiros questioned, before he turned to see the Pikachu.

"A Pikachu? I hate Pikachus! Mateus, kill him!" He ordered, which made the amnesiac Pikachu gasp and run for it.

"But sir, I am nowhere fast than any Pikachus ever, and plus, he used his Quick Attack to get away." Mateus said as he saw the Pikachu dart off.

"Grr... Blasted vermin! When I see him again, I'll get him!" Zeiros snarled.

-Meanwhile-

The Pikachu ran as fast as he could, soon slowing down and turning his run to a walk, while looking back to make sure he was safe.

"Good. Looks like they didn't follow me." He said with a sigh of relief, too distracted by what had happened he failed to see where he was going and bumped into something soft.

The Pikachu fell onto his back, rubbing his head as he sat up and was shocked to see a female Lucario turning to look at him.

The Lucario wore a simple, white tank top that covered her breasts and a pair of thin, black undies, which shows off her bottom, making Pikachu realise who, as well as what he had bumped into, making him blush deeply at the realization he had accidently bumped into her bottom.

"Yikes. I am sorry, miss. I wasn't looking..." He began to apologize, but stopped when the Lucario gasped.

"A Pikachu? I thought all Pikachu were killed, but I am seeing one right now." The Lucario said as she knelt down to him.

"Hey, what's your name and where'd you come from?" She asked, a look of great interest appeared on her face as she stared at Pikachu.

The Pikachu was confused, both from how the Lucario was acting and to who he truly was, but crossed his arms and thought hard until an answer came to his head, making him say. "Ryu. That's all I remember. My name is Ryu."

"Ryu... Grand Master Zock told us about a chosen one name Ryu. My name is Melissa" The Lucario replied with a smile as she held her paw to Pikachu.

"Don't be afraid. Come with me. I like you to meet someone." She offered in a kind tone, continuing to smile.

And while Ryu looked worried for a moment, he accepted Melissa's paw, trusting her as she led him to the huge tree.

-A while later-

"Zock! Zock! I have some good news" Melissa called out happily as she and Ryu approached the group in front of the beautiful coloured tree.

A Charizard who wore a toga and a laurel wreath looked away from his book and looked on as a Blaziken that was wearing a purple, skimpy outfit with matching boots and a gold gauntlet on her right arm, who was sitting next to him also looked.

An Agumon who wore goggles and a green skirt around his back, but allowed his tail to poke out looked up too from building something, where he pulled the goggles off of his eyes and over his neck, while a Veemon who wore an army helmet and a belt with bullets around his chest looked up too.

A Patamon and Gatomon emerged too, with the Patamon having a yellow cape with angel wings, while the Gatomon wore a loose top, covering her breasts and also had small angel wings and a mini skirt.

A Renamon dressed in a skimpy, purple bra top that covered her huge boobs and wore a small, purple mini dress, though still showing off her thighs, was serving drinks then stopped and look up too.

An Infernape that was wearing golden chest armour and wielding a sword of fire and a Sceptile wearing a black ninja top stopped their training to see what was causing such commotion.

"Melissa, is that scourge Zeiros up to no good again?" The Blaziken asked.

"I am afraid he is, but look who I found." Melissa said in reply as she picked up a surprised Ryu, held him up and declared. "This is Ryu, the last surviving Pikachu."

"What? A Pikachu survived?" The Infernape asked in awe, while the Charizard rose up and told Melissa to put Ryu down, which she did, before he smiled at the Pikachu.

"Ah, you must be Ryu. I am Zock, I am the father figure and advisor of the Rebels you see before you." He said with a smile, increasing as the Blaziken walked up and cuddled him. "And this is Blossom, my wife."

Confused but not wanting to be disrespectful, Ryu bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Don't be so formal, Ryu. It's ok you call us by name." Blossom replied with a kind smile,just before the Agumon smiled and shook Ryu's hand. "So you're the one Zock spoke of? I'm Jack. I am an inventor and I long for adventures."

The Renamon smiled at Ryu and walked at him, her boobs shook with each step.

"I'm Tifa. It's great to see survivors of the Pikachu tribe." She said, bowing in a show of her respect, but doing so, allowed Ryu to get a good view of her cleavage, making him blush and tried not to notice.

"Ok, survivor!" The Veemon spoke in a stern and soldier-like voice. "You have to help us take off Zeiros and help us get that Secret of Everything!"

"Don't worry about Reggie." The Patamon laughed, before saying. "He's been in the army for too long. I am James and this..."

He then introduced the Gatomon. "Is my girlfriend, Tina."

"It's great to see you. We are believers in the light" The Gatomon smiled.

"I am Ninji." The Sceptile said, then telling Ryu. "I am one of the last surviving ninja of the Pokémon world. I vowed to restore the world for my late master, Genji the Greninja."

The Infernape just smiled at him, before breaking the silence by introducing themselves, and quite confidently. "I am Burn. One of the strongest fire-sword wielding Pokémon around."

Ryu smiled and nodded at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said, grateful for such a welcome, but had to ask. "So what is going on here?"

"My boy, I can explain all to you. But first, aren't we a member short?" Zock asked, which caused Tifa to run to the tree and call out happily. "Cloud! Hey, Cloud!"

Looking up, Ryu spotted a muscular Guilmon sitting on one of the branches.

He wore a brown scarf, bandages on his arms, a blue loincloth around the back of his waist and had a huge sword by his side, which looked like flames and had the Digital Hazard symbol on it.

"Cloud, there's a Pikachu survivor here. Come and greet yourself to him!" Tifa called out.

But the Guilmon just looked at Ryu, scoffed and looked away, making Ryu guess that the Guilmon wasn't very friendly, while Tifa looked up in sadness at this.

"Oh, don't worry about Cloud." Jack told Ryu. "He's not a sociable Digimon, he just keeps it to himself is all. And in battle, he is as powerful as they get."

"So Ryu, if you're here, then that means you are the chosen one right?" Melissa asked as she rubbed his head.

"Chosen one? I don't know what's going on?" Ryu admitted in reply.

"My husband can fill you in. But first..." Blossom said as she headed over to the tree and took out a small blue jacket, a red scarf and a red headband. "Take these. They were left for a hero, and they look to be your size."

Ryu looked at them, before he picked up the small, blue sleeveless jacket and put it on, followed by wrapping the scarf around his neck and finishing by tying the headband around his head.

"Wow. You look stunning" Tina commented with a smile, causing Ryu to smile at this and think. 'At least now I have some company, but there are still questions I need answered.'

"I know what you're thinking young one, I shall tell you tonight." Zock said to Ryu, before he turned to the others and told them. "But now, let's celebrate having a sixth Pokémon member on our team."

"Yeah, Zeiros better watch out now!" Ninji said as all cheered.

"Cloud, come on and join us." Tifa called out, but Cloud just turned his head away.

Burn however, looked at Cloud in judgement.

-Night-

As the Pokémon and Digimon celebrated, Zock soon invited Ryu to the top to speak alone.

"Ryu, I know you are usually a human and just turned into a Pikachu but this is exactly how the Book of Knowledge predicts. You are our only hope for this world." Zock Told Ryu, which stunned him, but made him then ask. "But what happened to this world?"

"Long ago, this was a beautiful world where Pokémon and Digimon played and lived in harmony. But Zeiros, the human you saw, arrived and conquered most of this world, killing all innocent Pokémon and Digimon in doing so." Zock explained in reply.

"He... killed all Pokémon and Digimon?" Ryu asked in shock.

"Yes. Only a few of us remained. He has built his fortress over the Secret of Everything, which is where he get his powers from. But he is alone now apart from Coward and Mateus, but he keeps it well guarded. He tries to destroy this forest as the last resort to his conquest, but we have managed to fend him off countless times. However, we must get that Secret back so we can revive all the Digimon and Pokémon, revive this world and kick Zeiros out." Zock said, which caused Ryu to fall silent as he looked at the starry night and then down at the celebrating Pokémon and Digimon below.

"I... I don't know if I could do well. I mean, I just arrived here." Ryu said nervously.

"Then I suggest you better prepare yourself, chosen one." A voice spoke, causing Ryu and Zock to turn to see Cloud leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Because if you can't fight, you're useless."

"Burn and Jack promised to train Ryu tomorrow, so no need to worry about that. You can join if you wish, Cloud." Zock replied with a smile.

"Hmph... Not interested" Cloud said as he then leapt down from his place for some alone time.

"What's his problem? His attitude stinks." Ryu said.

"No one's perfect, Ryu. Cloud has a dark past that he doesn't want to share. Give him some time." Zock told Ryu as he put his hand on Ryu's shoulder and said. "I hope you're ready, Ryu."

Ryu smiled and nodded.

"I'll do my best." He said, before the two Pokémon looked in the sky for many adventures to come.

 **A/N: Next chapter will feature Ryu's training and the first plot by Zeiros' plans. Stayed tuned.**


	2. Orb of the past Pikachus

Chapter 2: Orb of the Past Pikachus

The next day, Ryu was training hard with Jack and Burn, while the other Pokemon and Digimon, minus Cloud, all watched with great determination.

Ryu ducked under Burn's sword before he leapt over Jack's Pepper Breath attack, before he powered up and used Thunderbolt, which the two fire users dodged.

And as Ryu continued, from the side, Melissa and Tifa watched on with great interest, as well as Zock and Blossom, James and Tina cheered the three on, while Ninji and Cloud just laid back at the tree, though the Sceptile watched, the Guilmon took no notice.

Reggie however, was on a scouting mission when he saw Zeriros coming out of his castle with a huge machine as Mateus and Coward watched.

"Sir, what is that?" Asked Mateus.

"This is my vermin painting machine. This will rid me of those vermins once and for all." Zeriros said in reply.

"Mateus, you ride it. Now..." He ordered, pointing to some pratice dolls of Tifa, Melissa and Zock as he then commanded. "Aim at those dolls over there."

Mateus did as he was told, turned on the machine, which caused a huge suction device to appear from the machine and the dummies were then sent flying into the mouth of the machine.

"This will turn those Pokemon and Digimon into paintings, which I can hang up on my wall. They'll be flattened, put into frames and presto!" Zeriros said as the back opened and the dummies were in framed paintings, making him smirk wickedly before he announced. "And thus those rebels will never get the secret and Never bother me again!"

"I see you surpass yourself, sir." Mateus commented, but had his doubts.

"Now we'll take it to the forest and we wipe out those rebels once and for all." Zeirios said, oblivious that they had been spied on, to which Reggie saw everything and, with haste, headed back to warn his friends of the oncoming danger.

-Back at the Rebels home-

"Good. You're improving Ryu." Burn said as the training paused for a bit.

"Yeah, you learnt Thunderbolt and Quick Attack so quickly. Shame you couldn't do other attacks." Jack commented.

"Though you have to admit, I am doing great so far." Ryu said, proud of himself, until the moment and atmosphere changed as Reggie came in, yelling. "Master Zock!"

"What is it, Reggie?" The Charizard asked.

"Zeriros is at it again. He made this huge machine that could suck us up and turn us into portrait paintings!" Reggie informed them.

"Paintings? Hmm... this could be trouble, but I do have a plan so we need to hurry." Zock said in reply as all went off to plan, expect for Ryu, who sensed something just beyond the forest.

"What's that? I feel a surge of power somewhere?" Ryu asked himself as he headed off, unnoticed by the others, except for Melissa.

-A while later-

Walking through an unknown part of the forest and looking around, Ryu then saw something in his path, a yellow orb that sparked with electricity was glowing in front of him.

'What is that thing?' Ryu thought, feeling a great power within the orb, before he then found himself drawn to it as he walked closer and reached out to it.

And as his paw made contact with the orb, it glowed and Ryu felt shocked as his body was electrified, however, he felt no pain, but felt a great power come rushing through his body and memories of many Pikachus entered his mind, with one Pikachu using his Thunder attack, another Pikachu performing Volt Tackle, a Pikachu using Electro Ball, and another using Catastropika and a Pikachu leaping into the air and using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt.

After the orb disappeared into his body, Ryu was sent flying back, almost unconscious, only to be caught by Melissa, who followed him in worry.

"Ryu! Are you alright?" Melissa asked in concern and worry as she saw Ryu look at her, before he said in a weak reply. "P... power... power is flowing through my body..."

Hearing his words, Melissa looked down and sensed that he was right and could sense Ryu was more powerful than ever.

"I'll take you to Master Zock. He'll know what to do" Melissa said.

-Sometime later: Back at the base-

"So you touched a yellow orb with electricity and somehow you felt more power rushing within you?" Jack asked.

"I think I know what it is. But first we have to put a stop to this latest Zeriros scheme." Zock said, but then he smiled and said. "Ryu, if I am not mistaken, that orb might be our best chance."

"I agree, but I think I have an idea as well." Ryu replied with a smile.

-In the forest-

Zeriros lead the machine through the forest with Mateus riding it.

"So where are those rebels? They must be around here somewhere." Zeriros snarled.

"Sir, I think they know we are coming." Mateus said, to which his master snarled and asked. "And why's that?"

"Because the Sceptile is right behind me." Mateus said as Ninji was standing to the back of him.

"For a butler, you're pretty good at sensing." Ninji grinned.

"Get that Sceptile!" Zeriros ordered, but Ninji just disappeared in the leafs, making Zeiros yell. "You fool, you let him get away!"

"Zeriros!"

The mean human looked up to see Zock flying above him.

"You will never win, you know that?" He questioned.

"We'll see about that you meddling Charizard!" Zeriros said back, as he then commanded. "Activate the machine!"

But before Mateus could do so, Zock flew off in the trees.

"Now where did he go?" Zeriros questioned, growing annoyed by his enemies hide and seek tactics.

And his annoyance turned to rage as Jack, James and Tina peeked out of the woods pulling funny faces at Zeriros, with Jack puffed his cheeks up and lifted his nostrils with his fingers, James blew a raspberry and Tina pulled a eyelid down and stuck her tongue out.

Zeriros yelled as he tried to catch them, but the trio leapt away, causing him to crash into the bushes.

"Those vermins are certainly faster than we thought." Mateus said, sounding impressed.

Reggie and Burn hung upside down from the trees, annoying Zeriros more as he tried to catch them, but missed as they disappeared into the trees and he crashed to the ground.

"Grr... wait till I catch those..." Zeriros snarled but was then interrupted.

"Yoo-hoo!" He heard somebody call to him, making him turn to see Blossom, Melissa and Tifa in front of him, all posing sexually.

"You want us as paintings, here's your best shot!" Melissa taunted.

"Come on. Try us if you dare!" Tifa teased, spanking her bottom at Zeriros, who was unaware that they were bait.

"You female sluts want to be paintings? That's fine by me. Then the others will follow. Mateus, turn on the machine!" Zeriros called out.

"Now!" Zock suddenly called, just as Cloud came out of the other side of the forest with Ryu on his sword, to which Cloud threw Ryu forward as Ryu was now in the air, sparking with electricity.

"Sir, that's the Pikachu we saw yesterday isn't it?" Mateus asked.

"Electro Ball!" Ryu announced in a strong tone as the electricity formed into a ball on his tail and he fired it at the machine, causing it to malfunction as it turned it away from the girls and towards Zeriros.

"Not at me you fool!" Zeriros yelled in panic, but the suction was turned on and Zeriros was sucked in.

"That would hurt." James commented as all came out from their hiding places to see what happened to their enemy.

Then out of the other side, Zeriros came out of the other side, trapped in a framed painting, just before Mateus turned off the machine.

"You idiot! Get me out of here at once!" Zeriros yelled in rage as he banged on the painting trying to escape, but couldn't.

"We better go back home sir and I fix you up a reverse mode so we can return to normal, but I am afraid we failed, sir." Matsus said as he picked up the painting of his master and drove home with him.

And with another victory, Ryu, Blossom, Tifa, Melissa, Jack, Reggie, Ninji, Burn, Tina and James all laughed in triumph at the villains retreating.

"Another victory in the bag!" Zock smiled as he landed before them.

However, James, while glad that they had won, had to ask. "Ryu couldn't learn Electro Ball before so how on Earth did he mastered so quickly?"

"It was that orb Ryu touched. That orb contains all the memories of all the past Pikachus before they all died. It was said in my book. Before they died, the leader of the Pikachus, Ken, realised that their deaths was unavoidable so they stored all their powers in that orb and when the chosen one, the Pikachu we know as Ryu, will come, he will learn and master all of the Pikachu's moves: Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Thunder, and the two powerful Z Moves without the need of a Z Crystal, 10,000000 Volt Thunderbolt and Catastropika." Zock explained in reply.

"Wow. That's amazing" Jack said, sounding most impressed.

"So now we have a very powerful Pikachu at our side huh?" Tina smiled.

"Very cool. What'd you think, Cloud? Isn't that amazing huh?" Tifa smiled, looking romantically at Cloud, but Cloud just fling his sword over his shoulder and began to walk back.

But he then stopped for a second and said to Ryu. "At least you're not a waste after all."

Ryu just glared at him, watching Cloud leave, before he was broken from his angered feelings when Melissa picked him up and hugged him.

"Don't worry about him. He didn't mean it. But you really amazed me, Ryu. I am glad you're here with us." Melissa told Ryu with a smile.

"Aw, shucks. No worries, Melissa." Ryu blushed as he felt the Lucario's breasts against him.

"So now that Ryu mastered all his moves, he'll be more amazing now?" Blossom asked her husband, who smiled and said in reply, confident in the Pikachu. "Indeed he will. Indeed he will."

So the Rebels have managed to foil one of Zeriros' plans but they know he'll be back, after when Mateus freed him that is, but what adventures awaits them next?

Stayed tuned next time.


	3. Raiding the Headquarters

Chapter 3: Raiding the Headquarters

Several days had passed since their victory against Zeriros, and while Ryu was getting used to his new life, while part of him wished he could remember what his life was like beforehand, he had put those thoughts aside as another day came to an end and he went to get some sleep.

However, he began to moan and shift around a little, for his dream was something one would call quite strange, to which Ryu found himself in a strange, yet peaceful green scenery that had a calm light around it, while, in the distance were two figures.

The first was a female Biyomon, who wore revealing attire, similar to a Greek goddess.

She wore a white cloth that covered her cleavage, under a semi-transparent sheet, along with a semi-transparent miniskirt over her white 'panties'.

She wore a Greek cloth solea on her feet, a cloth on her left arm and a gold bracelet on her right wrist, while beside the Biyomon was a female, anthro Ninetails, who wore a gold coloured bra, a short mini skirt and a set of gold bracelets around her wrists.

And noticing Ryu, both turned to him and smiled, before a huge flash of light appeared, blinding Ryu for a moment, who then found he was back to reality and saw it was morning.

"Day three here and I am still a Pikachu." Ryu sighed, before he asked himself. "Who were those two I saw in my dreams? I never met them before."

Ryu then looked at the ceiling and said. "The Rebels... fighting against Zeriros. From what I can tell... both Zock and Blossom are like parents to me, always looking up on me and taking care not just me, but all of us."

"Reggie... he may be an army officer in his head, but he has a good heart." Ryu said as he continued talking to himself. "James and Tina... they're like a brother and sister to me, even though they are a couple. They do believe in light that will return to this world one day, I hope so too. Burn is an amazing fighter, not only is he a great fighter, but he can create swords out of fire. Ninji, I'd love to meet his master sometimes and I know he would honor his master's will."

"Tifa may be sexy and usually wears less clothing than the other girls, but she is a kind and loving Digimon." Ryu said, but then frowned as he thought of Cloud, making him say. "But what's that Cloud guy's problem? He seems to be so dark and brooding. Is there something he is hiding from us? Tifa seems to know and can only guess is why she cares about him so much."

"And then there's Melissa..."

After saying her name, Ryu looked in the sky with a smile on his face. "She is so kind, so generous, she is always there for me. I may regret to say this but... I think I..."

"And what about me? What you think about me?" Came a voice, shocking Ryu out of his thoughts to see the goggle-headed Agumon standing before him, smiling with crossed his arms.

Curious and nervous, Ryu asked. "How long you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself." Jack laughed, which made Ryu laugh a little, before he gave his answer and told his friend. "Well to me, you're a fun guy. You're always on adventures and making great inventions."

"Good to hear that. Hey, the others are still asleep so what do you say we have some fun and sneak out and raid Zeriros' headquarters?" Jack asked, before telling Ryu confidently. "I always did it every time to steal food for all of us."

"Invade Zeriros' castle?!" Ryu gasped.

"Sure. We need food to survive and Zeriros hoarded it all. But luckily, my speed always saved me from trouble. And with any luck, we could find clues to the Secret of Everything." Jack said, his offer quite the temptation to Ryu.

"Hmm... it is worth a shot, but shouldn't Zock know this?" Ryu asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, he would. But we haven't been caught yet." Jack replied, before he grabbed Ryu's right hand and said as he pulled him off the bed. "Come on."

And with that, the two left the base towards the headquarters.

-Zeriros' headquarters-

Jack and Ryu approached the gate of the castle and crept in, where both saw the broken frames of a painting thrown outside, a sign that Mateus has freed his master.

As they snuck through the corridors, they came to an open door to the library and peeped in to see Mateus dusting bookshelves.

"Oh dear, all this dust. The Master wouldn't like this so much" He said to himself as he continued to clean.

And as he did, Ryu noticed an open book on the table that piqued his interest..

"Listen, I'm going to go to the kitchen to steal the food." Jack whispered as he picked up a sack he had brought with him and was about to ask Ryu to be on lookout duty just in case.

However...

"Hold it, Jack." Ryu whispered back, raising the Agumon's curiosity as to what had Ryu worked up.

"That book. Maybe we'll know about the Secret of Everything if we read it." Ryu said.

"Oh, alright then. Leave it to me" Jack said as he approached the door, cleared his throat and spoke cleverly, mimicking Zeriros' voice.

"Mateus!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, sir. What is the matter now?" Mateus asked.

"I need you. Coward made a mess out of my living room!" Jack replied, continuing to keep up the masquerade as he yelled. "Come here and help me clean this mess up!"

"On my way, sir." Mateus said calmy and went out.

"Nice voice impression" Ryu whispered in an impressed tone, which made Jack smile.

"Go ahead and read as much as you like." Jack replied and began to leave the room, but not before saying. "I'll be on my way to the kitchen if you need me."

Ryu nodded in reply before he entered the library, stood on the chair and carefully saw the pages.

"No..." Ryu said as he flicked through the pages, trying to find the right information, but found nothing of use or interest. "No, no. Not it. Boring. Not that. Hey... what's this?"

Reading the pages carefully, Ryu said softly. "The secret for Pokémon to Mega Evolve or use Z Mode... and the secret of all Digivolution forms, including Armour, Warp and Fusion. Hmm..."

-Meanwhile-

"That... this too. Oh, and I'll take this as well..." Jack said as he rummage through various drawers, cupboards and fridges of the kitchen, taking the food and putting it all in the sack.

"There we go." He said, dusting off his hands as he finished. "That would save us a lifetime. Now to..."

However, as he picked up the sack, he froze when he saw Zeriros enter the kitchen, who saw everything.

"Whoops. Hello fatty." Jack teased.

"You again! You steal from me again you little vermin! When I get my hands on you..." Zeriros yelled.

"Yeah I know. But you have to catch me first!" Jack said in reply as he put the sack over his shoulder and ran off.

"Come back here, you thief!" Zeriros yelled in rage as he chased after him.

-Back with Ryu-

"This is interesting." He said, finishing the last of pages and making the amnesiaic Pikachu comment. "It may not be about the Secret of Everything, but this could really help us in battles to come."

"Come back here you vermin!" Ryu then heard Zeriros' yell.

"Jack!" Ryu called, concerned and annoyed.

"No choice." Ryu then said as he tore out the five pages on Evolution and Digivolution out of the book, rolled them up and put them in his jacket.

But as he was about to leave and see if Jack was alright, Coward came in, where the Meowth saw the Pikachu.

"Hey, what are you're doing here?" Coward asked, having no grudge against him, but was confused by the unknown houseguest.

"Just leaving." Ryu replied with a smile as he leapt off the table, ran past him and out of the door, leaving Coward behind and quite confused.

-With Jack-

Zeriros was still chasing him, while Jack, at first was just taunting him, but now was running for dear life, past the living room, just as Mateus came out to see what was going on.

"Sir, what was going on?" The Ogremon asked his master.

"That little orange dino has stolen my food. I got him this time!" Zeriros said as he reached for the lever to the castle doors, which Jack saw closing and sped up.

Afraid he was a goner this time, Jack's doubt and worries faded when Ryu appeared out of nowhere with his Quick Attack, grabbed Jack and they made it out before the doors closed.

"Foiled again!" Zeriros raged as he headed for the roof, while outside and hiding in the woods were Jack and Ryu, both relieved they had escaped.

"That was too close for comfort. Thanks for the save, Ryu." Jack said, before he remembered Ryu's interest in the book and made him ask. "So did you find anything useful?"

"I'll explain to you when we head back. Let's get out of here." Ryu replied, making Jack nod in agreement,grab his bag of food and head off, while at the peak of his castle Zeriros saw them run off, causing him to shake his fist and yell. "Pesky vermin! I'll get you yet!"

"Sir, it's only food. We can always get some more." Mateus informed as he pulled his master back indoors to the library.

"Those Pokérunts and Digibrats are making a mockery out of me. I won't let..." Zeriros snarled, only to gasp to see pages had been torn from his book and then say, sounding panicky. "The Digivolutions and the Mega Evolution pages. Someone stole all five pages of the secret to the Digimon and Pokémon's strengths."

"This is bad, sir. If they learn how to Digivolve and Mega Evolve, we could be in great trouble." Mateus commented.

"But how did they...?" Zeriros began to ask, before he saw Coward and snarled with rage. "You miserable creature! What happened to the pages?"

"Well... I... I..." Coward tried to explain, but was afraid of his master's anger, thinking he had betrayed him.

And in a way he had.

-At the base-

"Jack, what were you thinking? You almost got yourself caught!" Reggie said as he, Zock, Blossom, Ninji, James and Tina heard what happened from Jack and Ryu.

"If it weren't for Ryu, you be in deep soup now." Reggie then commented.

"Hey, I always come out just fine. Besides..." Jack said as he opened his sack and showed them all the food. "We got enough food to last us for weeks."

"That may be but next time we raid the fortress, we do it together. And we'll let you off the hook this time, only because Ryu found something interesting." Blossom said.

And curious, James asked. "What did he find?"

"A Pokémon can go stronger when they Mega Evolve or use a technique known as a Z move. However we lost that power for years, but thanks to Ryu, we can reawaken them again, not to mention remastering the secret of Digivolution." Zock said as he looked at the pages Ryu had stolen.

"Hey... where's Melissa, Tifa, Burn and Cloud?" Ryu then asked.

"Well I know where Melissa and Tifa are so I'll tell them the news." Blossom smiled as she went off.

"Burn and Cloud are somewhere else. I'll tell them later. Turns out through these pages, Digimon have cores within their beings, like hearts but with amazing powers. So they focuses all their energies on the Digi-Cores, they will gain the strength to Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate, Mega and even forms of equal or greater power." Zock said.

Curious, Tina asked. "So we could Digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon?"

"Exactly. As for us, Pokémon, the secret to use our Burst forms or our Mega forms is to concrete their powers in us. Even though the Mega Stones and Z Crystals were destroyed by Zeriros, their powers are still in us forever. It's in our very DNA, our very souls." Zock said.

"So we just need to find that power within ourselves?" Ninji asked curiously, making Zock nod in reply and say. "Right. You've uncovered a great discovery, Ryu. You should be proud of yourself."

Though Ryu was glad his raid has some success, he still had many questions, like the Biyomon and Ninetails in his dream, making him decide he would ask Zock later.

-In the baths-

Blossom removed her clothing and found the naked forms and Lucario and Renamon in the baths, to which she joined the pair and told them on what Ryu had found.

"So with this information, we can Digivolve and Mega Evolve?" Tifa asked, amazed, making Blossom smile, nod in reply and say. "Yes. We just need to find the power within ourselves while you Digimon need to focus your energies on your Digi-Cores".

"Ryu... to think he found something so great... He really is amazing." Melissa commented with a smile, which caused Blossom to nod in agreement and say in reply. "Yes, Zock is very pleased."

But then she noticed the solemn look on Tifa's face and asked. "Is something puzzling you, Tifa?"

"Well... it's Cloud. I know him very well since we were kids, but every day, he is more focused on... him... that's what I am worried about, that I will lose him forever." Tifa said sadly.

"Cloud will never surrender to that darkness. Listen, Tifa, please don't worry. As long as you are around, he will never put his friends in peril. He just needs to open up more." Melissa explained, being sympathetic towards the distraught Renamon as she placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture to comfort her.

"I guess you're right. I love Cloud too much to lose him..." Tifa said, when a grin appeared on her face and she asked. "Just like you and Ryu?"

"What? Well I... I..." Melissa could only say as she blushed madly.

Blossom giggled, but got serious as she told the pair. "It's not wrong to fall in love you know, Melissa. I am sure Ryu feels the same way about you."

"I guess so." Melissa said, feeling her hopes rise, before she faced Tifa as an idea came to her.

"Hey Tifa, I will help you get Cloud to notice you if you help me by getting Ryu to notice me." She said, which made Tifa smile and say in reply. "Of course I will. After all, we are like sisters aren't we?"

Seeing the pair were getting along again and were to help each other with their troubles in love, Blossom smiled at this, then looked at the ceiling.

-On the roof-

"And if we find this power within ourselves, we can make ourselves stronger?" Burn asked as Zock told him and Cloud on the discovery Ryu had found.

"Of course. I want you two to find that power within yourselves if we are to find the Secret. We've got to return the world back to its original form and stop Zeriros." Zock told the pair before leaving.

"Of course my master. We'll do as you say." Burn called after him, before he then turned to Cloud and began to converse with him.

"I know what you're thinking but how can you tell if he is still alive? Didn't Zeriros wipe out all Pokémon and Digimon? You cannot be certain that...?"

"He's not like any Digimon or Pokémon. He isn't one to be killed so easily!" Cloud suddenly spoke up.

"Even if he is, what would you do? You won't abandon us just to defeat him aren't you?" Burn asked.

"I don't want all of you involved, even the chosen one. That is why I have to find and kill him, no matter what. I know he is still alive out there" Cloud said, then turned to leave, but Burn called after him.

"Be warned, Cloud. If you do something reckless like leaving us, especially Tifa, I will have to stop you myself." He warned.

"Hmph. You can try, but I won't go down so easily." Cloud said back as he walked off, causing Burn to sigh and leave too.

However, none were aware that during their conversation a shadowy figure had been watching them before it too took leave, as if nothing was ever there.

And whether it was an ally or an enemy was yet to be determined.

Who was that thing who was watching them? And who are the two beings Ryu saw in his dreams? Stayed tuned.


	4. The Trap

Chapter 4: The Trap

The next day, the biggest noise came from Zeriros' headquarters, which woke some of the rebels.

"Sounds like something is going on back at Zeriros' castle." Reggie said, making Zock nod and say in reply. "He must be up to no good again."

"Yes, but what?" Blossom asked, sounding a little concerned.

"We must find out." Zock replied, before facing Ninji.

"Ninji, since you have ninja skills, would you please find out what he is up to?" Zock instructed.

"At once, my lord." Ninji said in a loyal tone, taking his leave as he leapt from tree to tree and towards the castle.

"Must he wake up so early in the morning?" Melissa yawned, just as she and Tifa came out, still tired but curious as to what was going on.

"He must be planning another plot to be rid of us." Jack said, only to then ask. "But what?"

Ryu however, paid no attention as he just looked at Cloud from above and decided he needed some answers on his behaviour, and thought if he was to start, Tifa might be the best choice to get them.

-At the castle-

As Ninji arrived at the castle, he found Coward looking afraid as he went out of the castle.

"Oh, master Zeririos is so unhappy with me. All I did was play with the keys and bury them somewhere. Now he thinks the rebels are behind it. I better find the keys, and fast. But where?" Coward said to himself as he ran out.

'Keys? That idiotic Meowth hid the keys to the Secret of Everything? And Zeriros thinks it was us? Let's see what he is up to.' Ninji thought.

Ninji did some hand movements, using his skills in ninjutsu to turn himself invisible as he then snuck around the castle to see what was going on.

To his surprise, he found many cages all over the ceilings tied to some ropes to each door as Zeriros was tying up the last ones.

"Those pesky vermins. I cannot believe they succeeded to steal my keys and get away with it." Zeriros said, angered, before stating. "This will be my biggest and greatest traps of them all!"

"They will come for the Secret of Everything sooner or later and when they do, they will open the doors, setting off my traps. Iron cages will fall on top of them, trapping them. And when I catch the one who stole my keys, I will capture them, put them in my dungeons and then I will create something horrible to kill them once and for all!" Zeriros snarled.

He cackled with an evil laugh before leaving to have another snack, which in his case was something on the lines of a complete turkey.

"This is bad. He's accusing us for stealing the keys. Oh no. Zock and the others are planning to go to the fortress to try to get the keys and they'll fall into the trap. I must get out of here and warn the others." Ninji said, quickly turning back to the village and running as fast as he could.

-Meanwhile-

"Tifa!"

Hearing her name, Tifa turned to see Ryu, making her ask. "Oh hey, Ryu. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. I can get along with everyone here very easily but there's one person who I don't understand is..." Ryu began to say, but stopped when Tifa asked. "It's Cloud, isn't it?"

Ryu was surprised that Tifa guessed correctly.

"Yes, that's right." He said.

"You must understand that Cloud's been having a terrible past that he cannot let go." Tifa told Ryu, who guessed. "It's because of Zeriros right?"

"No. It's someone else. You see, Cloud and I... were are close friends." Tifa said, only for her expression to turn solemn as she then told Ryu. "I even remembered those dark days. You see there is someone who Cloud must defeat."

Curious, Ryu asked. "Someone he is after? Who?"

"This evil Digimon was born from the darkness in Cloud's heart. One day, I got badly injured by some thugs and Cloud's anger got the best of him, causing his darkness to come out of his body and take on a form of someone who looked like him, but had black skin. The evil one killed the thugs and planned to kill me and another friend of Cloud's." Tifa explained.

Curious, Ryu asked. "A friend of yours' and Cloud?"

"Yes. But she saved me and Cloud by sacrificing her life in front of our eyes. Cloud and I managed to fend him off but he disappeared afterwards." Tifa then said.

"Indeed." A voice said, making Ryu and Tifa turn to see Burn approach them.

"Burn?" Ryu asked.

"After they fled, I came in and took them to the care of Master Zock so they could become stronger. Tifa became our bargirl and romantic one of our group. Cloud, however... is focused on that darkness of his past, he cannot let go. He believed that thanks to Zeriros, he would've died too. But Cloud thinks he knew better." Burn said.

"I doubt he would been killed that easily too. Remember, I saw him too. He is very powerful." Tifa said, before stating. "But I will never give up on Cloud. I know he's only keeping his distance so he doesn't want us involved but I find a way to get through to him and win my love to him."

"You love him, don't you, Tifa?" Ryu asked, to which Tifa smiled and nodded in reply, not afraid to hide her feelings.

"In the end, I just hope Cloud makes the right choice" Burn said as he then walked off.

"Oh, by the way, Ryu, ever since you came here, Melissa became more attached to you than ever." Tifa smiled at Ryu, before she asked. "So how do you feel about her?"

Ryu blushed at this and said nervously. "She's a great girl but I doubt she'll fall for a guy like me."

Tifa giggled at Ryu's reply, but understood his uncertainty and nodded.

However, above them, not hearing the conversation, Cloud held his sword in the air and snarled. "I'll find you no matter what. I know you are not the one to die so easily. I can feel you."

-Meanwhile-

Coward was digging the ground, desperate to find the keys.

But after several minutes, he smiled as he found them.

"Aha. Found them! The master will be so pleased." Coward said as he picked up a chain of keys and ran back.

-At the castle-

Ninji was going carefully to avoid the traps.

He crept past the cages above until he had made his way to the courtyard.

"Phew. Made it out. Now to warn the others." Ninji said just as he ran into Coward, who asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just leaving. This place is too nasty for my taste." Ninji said in reply as he ran out, which just made Coward shrug and say. "Yeah, well this is the place for me."

"There's no judge in taste. Just be careful ok. I heard Zeriros has stored a surprise." Ninji said as he ran back.

As soon as Coward reached for the door, he saw Zeriros was eating a whole chicken when he heard a slam.

"Aha. I got those vermins now!" Zeriros cackled and went to see, curious as to who he had captured.

However, in the cage was Coward and Mateus.

Then Coward, in his cowardice, swallowed one of the keys from the chain.

"Oh dear. I swallowed one of the keys." He gasped.

"I'm sure will upset the master and certainly not do your digestion any good." Mateus said.

"Great suffering barnacle! It's Mateus! What are you're doing in my trap?" Zeriros questioned.

"Right now, trying to get out, sir" Mateus said.

"Oh, I see the miserable cat has returned. Where's my keys you traitorous turncoat?" Zeriros snarled at Coward.

"I... err... I accidently ate one..." Coward said nervously.

"Huh? GRRRRRR!" Zeriros yelled in rage.

-In the base-

"So you're saying that Zeriros has planned a trap for all of us, just because he accused us for stealing his keys for that stupid Meowth was playing hide and seek with them?" Blossom asked as the others heard from Ninji's intel.

"Yeah. The biggest trap you've ever seen. There's lots of them. Luckily, I got out safety and warned you guys all about it." Ninji said as everyone looked on in interest.

"Thank you, Ninji. You have saved us all from going to the castle and falling into the trap ourselves." Jack smiled.

"Well it will be a while till it quiets down before Zeriros find the keys again." Zock smiled.

"So all we have to do is wait, right?" Tina asked, a question which Zock simply nodded to.

And with her question asked, Tifa then walked up to Melissa and smiled.

"Good news. Ryu does have some feelings for you, so you're in luck. He was afraid that you are too much for him that's all." She whispered, making Melissa smile and say. "Thanks Tifa. I really owe you."

And thus, the Rebels managed to avoid Zeriros' trap and things were soon normal again, as Zeriros tried to get the keys out of Coward the hard way.

However, in the dark regions of the world there was a hidden base unknown to the rebels or Zeriros as a vampire Digimon sipped some wine from his glass next to an evil looking bird-Pokémon with tentacles as arms, watching the events unfold.

"Hmph. Seems that Zock and his miserable allies didn't fall for that after all." The bird Pokémon commented.

"That Zeriros thinks he is in charge, but he will learn soon the truth." The vampire grinned, before he rose from his throne, looked at the bird and said. "It won't be long now."

"Yes, soon we make our appearance." The bird smirked evilly, while behind them stood two figures.

One looked like a black version of Guilmon, but wore a dark blue armor that covered most of his body and a helmet with a spike on it was covered most of his forehead, but his red eyes could be seen out of the holes in it.

He also wielded a huge flesh-looking blade with a moving eye on it, while by his side was a large bipedal feline, with a white body, pronounced purple tail and stomach, feline head, and a mass of flesh connecting the center of its back to its head behind its neck.

He wore a black, high-collared, leather coat that had a red interior and yellow lining.

This coat was grey from the waist down and has several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps.

The four shorter straps are buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders.

A black leather pauldron was attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back.

"And they will all witness our power." The vampire stated, gaining a wicked smile on his face as he prepared his next moves. He and the bird cackled evilly as the other two just remained silent.

Who are these four dark people?


	5. Mysterious Enemies

Chapter 5: Mysterious Enemies

Ryu was once again awoken, for he had the same dream of the mysterious Ninetails and the Biyomon, making him sit up and sigh.

"Who were they and what could it mean?" Ryu asked himself, getting out of bed, before thinking out loud. "Perhaps Zock might know something about it."

"What might I know?" A voice asked, making Ryu turn in surprise to see the Charizard.

"Zock?" Ryu asked, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. And it seems it was a right move." Zock said in reply, before he asked. "What seems to be the problem?"

"For the last few nights I have been having the same dream. I find myself with a Ninetails and a Biyomon, both look to be really important because of the way they dress, almost like they were Goddesses. But before I can say anything, everything around me is consumed in light and I wake up." Ryu explained.

After hearing about his dream, one thought came to Charizard's mind.

"That can only must be one thing, the Goddesses wish to speak to you in person. There should be a shrine in the mountains where you should be able to find them. Why don't you go over there and learn their history? Then you can meet up with us at the base so we can try to get the keys to the Secret from Zeriros." Zock said.

"Got it. The traps should be useless now. I'll be right back." Ryu said in reply as he darted off towards the mountains.

As Zock was about to go back in, he heard loud sirens coming from Zeriros' castle and got concerned.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Soon, everyone was awake and saw the sirens go off.

"But we aren't anywhere near the castle." Reggie said.

"There's something wrong at the castle. As much as we detest Zeriros, I say we should investigate. Burn, you take Tifa, Melissa, Jack, Ninji and Cloud to go one side while me, Blossom, Reggie, James and Tina find Zeriros. Ryu is visiting a temple in the mountains nearby. Once he has returned, I told him to rendezvous with us later." Zock said.

"Got it." Burn replied, before facing his friends and saying. "You guys take care."

"But you know, there won't be anything else to help with afterwards? One of our groups is going to have to get the Secret." Jack said, turning to Cloud and asking with a smirk. "Wanna make it a race, Cloud?"

"Not interested." Guilmon replied.

"Still we have to see what was going on first. Take care everyone." Blossom said as the groups split up.

-At the entrance-

Zeriros was fuming as he leapt up and down in rage, while Mateus tried to calm him down, only to be aggravated further as Zock's group arrived.

"What's going on here?" Tina asked.

"You! This is your doing! You almost reach the door and took my keys, you little..." Zeriros snarled.

"Hold on. Hold on. What are you talking about? We're nowhere near your door." James said in a defensive tone.

"Someone has stolen the keys and it isn't Coward this time. They almost reached the door if Coward hadn't squealed. And what's more, the two key thieves happened to be a Pokémon and a Digimon." Mateus told them.

"A Pokémon and a Digimon? Impossible. All of us are nearly wiped out thanks to you!" Blossom snarled.

"I want to get my keys back you vermins! Give them back or I'll destroy you both!" Zeriros shouted.

"We were nowhere near the door. Nor did we steal your keys. Other than us, someone else must be after the Secret." Zock said.

"That's correct. But the Digimon look almost look like your Guilmon character but he has black skin" Mateus said.

'Black skin? A Guilmon? Then Cloud was right. He's still be alive.' Zock thought Upon hearing Mateus' words, unaware something was emerging from the side of the castle, something dark.

-Meanwhile-

Coward was shivering in fear when Melissa's group saw him.

"Coward. A question for you. Why is the siren going off?" Ninji asked.

"Oh, you guys? Someone stole the master's keys without any trouble at all and almost made it to the door. They saw me spying on them and well... they escaped with the keys." Coward said.

"Someone stole the keys? Well it cannot be us, so who did it?" Jack asked.

"One was a Mewtwo character, I am sure of it." Coward replied, only to say. "But I thought all Mewtwos were extinct now."

"A Mewtwo?" Melissa gasped in shock "It's true all Pokémon and Digimon were killed by Zeriros, including all of the Mewtwos. But how can you say one is alive?"

"And there was another guy with him, a Digimon with black skin, wearing dark blue armour and had a flesh-looking sword with a moving eye... it was... scary and..." Coward began to say, interrupted when Cloud grabbed him and demanded. "Did you say black skin and flesh-looking sword? Tell me where he went!"

"Cloud, we're trying to get to the bottom of this, not search for a black skinned Digimon." Burn reminded his ally. "Don't get sidetracked."

Tifa was shocked too as she thought. 'So he was alive still after all.'

"I saw the two retreat to the mountains with the keys. But I saw something else. They left behind a monster to attack Zerios." Coward told them.

"That means Zock and the others are in trouble. Come on. Let's head back!" Melissa said.

But as they began to leave, Burn saw Cloud heading towards the mountains.

"Oi, Cloud! Where are you're going?" He asked, causing the others to turn and face Cloud.

"Tifa, stay with Burn and the others. You'll be safer with them." Cloud told them, only to cause Melissa to ask in concern. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after that guy. You guys go take care of the monster." Cloud said in reply as he gripped the handle of his sword and began to leave.

"Cloud, please. You have to stay. We all need you, I need you." Tifa called out, but Cloud ignored her and continued to walk off.

"Grr... that fool. Come on. We don't need him. We need to get to Master Zock!" Burn said as he formed a sword of fire in his hands and darted off, followed by Ninji and Jack, while Tifa looked in sadness as she watched the person she cherished in her heart leave her.

But Melissa had a feeling where Cloud was heading.

'Ryu... it's up to you. Please convince him to come back.' She thought, closing her eyes and placing her left hand on her chest.

-In the shrine-

Ryu was reading the shrine's history as he read the hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Late in history when all the Pokémon and Digimon were almost all wiped out, the Gods and Goddesses of Pokémon and Digimon saved two girls to survive by becoming one with the chosen one's dreams and support them when the time is right. They also know the reason the chosen one is here in this world, the hero to save the world from many terrible evil to come." Ryu said as he continued to read the walls.

"They chose the Ninetails called Cosmos and the Biyomon called Terra. They removed their spirits from their bodies so they could drift in between worlds and dreams to aid the chosen one in his dreams, waiting for the day when they could be returned to their bodies and help restore all who were slain."

"Wow. Sounds powerful." Ryu then commented, impressed.

As he was memorising the text, Cloud arrived in the shrines, after the black skinned warrior.

'I've been waiting so long to pick up his trail.' Cloud thought as he ventured forth. 'This time, I'll...'

But then Ryu spotted him and called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Cloud! I didn't expect you to come here! What's going on?"

Cloud turned and saw the Pikachu, making him say. "Ryu? Oh yeah. Zock mentioned that you were close by. Listen, something else came up. A monster is attacking Zeriros' castle as we speak. You should head back and join Melissa and the others in case they need your help."

"Something else came up? You left Melissa, Tifa and the others to face that monster all by themselves? What could be possibly more important!?" Ryu questioned.

"Look, there's this guy, I am sure Tifa told you. I've been hunting him for a while now. Now I am back on his heels and I am not going to let this chance slip away!" Cloud stated.

Ryu then remembered what Tifa told him about the friend who was slain by that Digimon. "You mean that killer who took the life of your friend? The one born from you."

"That is right. And he took someone away from me. Forever. I created that monster, and I must be the one who destroys him." Cloud said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on. If you find him, what are you going to do? Will killing him bring back the one you lost?" Ryu snapped, causing Cloud to fall into silence in shock and stopped, just before Ryu spoke again.

"This isn't any way to honour her memory. To take your love for her and turn it into hate? Especially when it make you abandon your friends and a Renamon who loved you ever since you were kids?" He asked.

"What!?" Cloud questioned, shocked to hear Ryu say Tifa was involved.

"You have to decide. What is more important? Is it anger and revenge? Or us?" Ryu then asked as he turned towards Zeriros' castle and said. "I will go back and save Zock and the others. I know what I care about, their safety."

And with that, Ryu then ran off and towards the castle, leaving the troubled Cloud to his thoughts.

-Back at the base-

Zock, Reggie, Blossom, James and Tina skidded back to see a huge black monster in front of them in the shape of Omnimon, while Zeriros was knocked out and Mateus was dragging him to safety.

"Where did that thing come from?" Tina asked in concern and then saying. "And that's a lot of darkness within it."

"Are you alright?" Ninji asked, concerned for his friends as his group, featuring of Burn, Melissa, Jack and Tifa just showed up.

"Yeah. We're fine. This one is a handful." James replied, seeing their group was one member short and asked. "Where's Cloud?"

"He left. He thought that black skinned Guilmon was more important to him than us." Burn said in reply.

"Look out!" Melissa suddenly call out as the black Omnimon was about to strike Jack down with his sword, only for a Thunderbolt to appear, blocking the attack and for Ryu to then land in front of them.

"Ryu! Thanks for the save, and good timing!" Jack commented, glad to see his friend was back.

"Good of you to come, Ryu." Blossom said with a smile, before asking. "Did you get all the information you needed?"

"Yeah. But I'll tell you about it later. I bumped into Cloud on the way over here, but he was too busy chasing for someone." Ryu said in reply, causing Ninji to cross his arms and say. "It's ok. Forget about him."

"Everyone, now is the time to put your new training to the test. Let's see if we can achieve our Mega Forms by channelling our energy into ourselves while the Digimon focuses their energy on their Digi-Cores." Reggie said, before calling out. "Tifa! Look out!"

The fake Omnimon held up his cannon and fired a blast at Tifa, causing him to look away in fear, only to hear a sword slash and saw a Guilmon standing before them, blocking the attack with his blade.

"Cloud! You came back!" Tifa said, overjoyed.

"Cloud?" Burn asked as he turned to see the Guilmon had returned.

"Weren't you out looking for that black-skinned swordsman?" Asked Melissa.

"I remember that I had something more important to do." Cloud said, before he turned to Ryu and told him. "Ryu, you were right. I'm sorry. I get it now... I almost sacrificed the others I care about."

Cloud then turned back to the fake Omnimon and stated. "Never again. I won't lose anyone else I cherish. I swear!"

"Oh yeah?" Ryu asked as he smiled at him for the first time and then said. "So I take that as official confirmation that you cherish all of us now?"

"Yeah. There's not a thing that I don't cherish!" Cloud said in reply.

"Then let's do this together." Tifa said and smiled as she stood by Cloud's side.

The Pokémon then closed their eyes and focused on their energies in their bodies, while the Digimon closed their eyes and focused their energies in their Digi-Cores, before all were surrounded by powerful auras of light.

"They've done it." Mateus said as he watched.

Zock was now a Mega Charizard X, Blossom was a Mega Blaziken, Ryu had powered to his Burst Form, Melissa was in her Mega Lucario form, Ninji was now a Mega Sceptile, while Burn's sword grew to a huge length, showing his power had increased drastically.

Jack was now a WarGreymon, James was an Angemon, Tina was an Angewomon, Reggie was a Flamedramon, Tifa was a Sakuyamon and Cloud now stood as a proud Gallantmon, who was wielding his sword in place of a lance.

"We did it! We finally evolved!" Tina said in joy as she looked all over herself.

"Stand your ground. Here comes that fake Omnimon again!" James called out.

The Omnimon fake headed straight for them with his sword and tried to slash them, but they leapt back, avoiding the attack.

"Everyone, let's combine our attacks and end this! Fire Blast!" Zock called out as he fired a blast of blue fire from his mouth.

"Flare Blitz!" Blossom announced, adding her own fire.

"Aura Sphere!" Melissa called out as she fired a blue sphere of Aura from her hands.

"Solarbeam!" Ninji added as he fired a beam of energy derived from the sunlight from his mouth.

"Flare Blade!" Burn called out as he shot a beam of fire from his sword.

"Terra Force!" Jack announced, firing a huge ball of energy towards the enemy.

"Fire Rocket!" Reggie roared.

"Hand of Fate!" James called as he fired a fist of light from his fist.

"Celestial Arrow!" Tina exclaimed as she fired an arrow made of light.

"Amethyst Wind!" Tifa called out, striking the ground with her spear, creating a force of energy that she then launched.

"Shield of the Just!" Cloud exclaimed, firing a huge beam of energy from his shield.

"Electro Ball!" Ryu called out, adding his power as he fired a huge ball of electricity off of his tail.

All the attacks combined into one and all hit the fake Omnimon, destroying him in a blast of power and devastated the area around the Digimon and Pokémon, making Jack look at his new gauntlets and say. "I could get used to this."

-A while later-

Zeriros regained conscious and saw his courtyard is a mess, making him screech, shout and demand. "My courtyard! Where are those vermins, where did they go?"

"They managed to defeat the monster who knock you out but then returned to their base afterwards. And I am certain they do not have the keys." Mateus told Zeriros.

"Well I say they do." Zeriros said back, turning back to his castle as he then said. "I'm getting some sleep and then I will get them, no matter what!"

-Back at the base-

"So we know that Cloud's enemy is still alive and there is a Mewtwo character running around." Jack said, back as Agumon, while the others had reverted back to their original forms.

"A Mewtwo? That sounds like bad news." Zock said, turning to Cloud as he then told him. "I know how much you want to defeat your villain, but when we do, we do it together. It's better to work together than be on your own."

"You almost left us to die but I am glad you came back in the end" Burn said.

"It's good to have you back. Thank you for saving me, for saving all of us." Tifa said as she smiled romantically at him, causing Cloud to smile and say. "Don't think for a second that I've given up on my search. But, now that I've got my priorities straight I won't mess up again."

"You can practice your cherishing because I have a feeling that your enemy will come to you." Blossom commented.

"Zock." Ryu said, getting the Charizard's attention. "Turns out those two I saw in my dreams are Goddesses in spirit forms, travelling between this world and dreams, Cosmos and Terra."

"Cosmos... Terra..." Zock said in reply, before he smiled.

"Yes, they will no doubt appear in your dream again but now, I feel you can talk to them now that you known more on them. Still, the return of the black Guilmon and that Mewtwo puzzles me. It seems they have the keys. We need to find them and get them back."

"I am sure they will appear eventually, but I don't think they want the Secret that bad just yet." James said.

"Yes. I have a feeling they want us out of the way first, as well as Zeriros." Melissa added.

Ryu had the same feeling as well and had a feeling that this Mewtwo character sounded like bad news.

-Meanwhile-

"Excellent work!" The bird laughed as he held the keys. "The keys to the Secret of Everything! With this, I can control anyone on this pitiful world!"

"Maybe so, but I feel we shouldn't gloat on our victory." The vampire Digimon said in reply, just as the black Guilmon and the Mewtwo leaned back on the walls and crossed their arms. "First, we need to dispose of our enemies."

"Indeed. So I guess it's soon we make our reappearances" The bird then said, gaining a wicked smirk on its face.


	6. The true Villains

Chapter 6: The True Villains

In the dream world, Ryu slept to see the Ninetails, Cosmos and the Biyomon known as Terra appear before him once again.

"Cosmos... Terra... there so many questions I have for you." Ryu said, before he asked. "Why do you appear in my dreams?"

"As an agent of spirits, we must watch over you, for that is our role for now till we get our bodies back." Cosmos replied, making Terra nod and add. "We lost our bodies but our spirits flown between reality and dreams. That is how the Gods want us to do."

"It's awful for you two to lose your bodies just to stay alive." Ryu said, feeling great empathy towards the pair.

"That's kind of you to say so." Cosmos replied with a smile and causing Terra to nod in agreement.

But remembering there was a reason to this, Ryu asked. "So mind telling me why I am here?"

Looking at each other, then at Ryu, Terra told him. "It isn't time yet, I am sorry. But we can tell you this."

"All we can say for now is to beware of Specter." Cosmos told Ryu, confusing him and making him ask. "Specter? Who is he?"

"You find out soon but just... beware of him." Terra said, before both disappeared, just before Ryu woke up to see a new day had come.

And to his surprise, Cloud was waiting for him to wake up.

"Cloud? I didn't expect you to be here. What's up?" Ryu said.

Cloud just crossed his arms and sighed as he then spoke. "You really helped me out yesterday. I guess I can trust you. You're probably wondering who is the guy I am after."

Indeed Ryu was, making him ask. "Who?"

"Sephiroth, the BlackGuilmon. He is the one who was born from the darkness in my heart, as Tifa told you." Cloud said in reply.

"Sephiroth huh? Is he as dangerous as they come? And how can you tell if he's still alive?" Ryu asked.

"I can sense his being. And if what Zock said is true and if he comes to me, then I have to give up my life to protect those I cherish." Cloud said.

"I see" Ryu replied, before saying. "Well, thanks for telling me and I'll be on the lookout."

"Just be careful on one thing. He messes with your head. Makes you think darkness is the only way" Cloud warned as he left, making Ryu nod in reply as he soon took his leave to see what the plans were for the day.

-A while later-

The Rebels had heard of a new plot that Zeriros hatched up thanks to the intel from Reggie.

"He still believes we are the one who stole the keys that idiot. Now he is planning to use some kind of bomb to blow us all up." Regie informed, which shocked everyone and caused James to ask. "A bomb?"

Reggie nodded, before he explained. "But this is a different bomb. When it explodes, instead of a standard explosion, it will launch heavy glue to make us all stuck in place, then he will trap us."

"Another wacky scheme after another." Blossom sighed.

"I hate to be covered by that gooey glue stuff." Tifa said, before adding. "Do you have any idea how difficult glue is to get out of fur?"

"Then here is what we are going to do to prevent this disaster." Zock said, with a plan in his mind already set in motion.

-A while later-

Zeriros and Mateus were pushing a huge glue bomb up the hill, only to find the base was empty.

"It seems they have gone, sir." Mateus informed.

"They must be hiding somewhere. Still, it doesn't matter. Once they come out, it'll be too late." Zeriros commented.

"Light the fuse!" He then commanded, causing Mateus to nod in reply and then light the fuse.

"Now, let's go and watch them all glued up." Zeriros said as the two darted.

But unknown to them, James came out of his hiding place and headed for the bomb.

"Let see if bombs make the best bowling ball." He said and pushed it down the hill, causing a loud thud as it hit the ground.

Curious as to what had made the noise, Mateus turned around and saw the bomb rolling after them.

"Sir, might I suggest a quick departure is in order?" He suggested.

"Huh?" Zeriros asked as he turned, only to then scream as he saw the bomb rolling after them, making him yell. "RUN YOU FOOL!"

They darted back to the castle with the bomb following them in tow.

And once inside, there was a huge explosion and the whole castle was covered in yellow glue.

"I HATE THOSE VERMINS!" Zeriros yelled at the top of his voice.

And with another victory theirs', Tina hugged James.

"You are so brave, my love." She said, giving his cheek a small kiss.

"It's no worries." James replied, continuing to hold Tina, even as the others came out.

"Still... how can Zeriros be a huge threat to us if all of his plans are useless?" Burn suddenly asked.

"He still protects the Secret of Everything." Jack told him, before adding. "And we still don't know who got the keys to the door."

But before anybody else could say a single word, Blossom gasped in horror and called out. "Zock! Above us!"

Zock looked up and his face became a glare.

"Zamasu the Malamar! I should've known!" He said, angered at who he saw.

The bird with tentacles, now known as Zamasu the Malamar grinned above them from atop a cliff.

"Hello, Zock. We meet again my old foe." Zamasu replied as he smirked at the Charizard.

"Zamasu! He's still alive!?" Ninji gasped in shock, which only increased when the vampire Digimon appeared next to him, holding the keys.

"Xehanort the Myotismon! He's here too?" Melissa gasped.

"In his hands! The keys! So you're the ones who stole them!" Reggie said, glaring at the duo, who just continued to look down at them.

"Well, isn't this one big happy reunion?" Xehanort smirked. "Yes, it was us who stole the keys. We are also after the Secret as much as you."

"But once we bring all the Pokemon and Digimon back, we will control them all and then conquer the entire world!" Zamasu declared.

"Just as before. Pure evil as ever!" Zock snarled.

Then a new voice came.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud and Tifa looked shocked to see the BlackGuilmon appear before him, wielding the flesh-looking sword and wore his dark blue armour as usual.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as he held his sword up, ready to fight.

"So Sephiroth is alive!" Tifa gasped, while Burn too was eager to fight and created his sword of fire.

However, before either side could strike, Melissa gasped and pointed out. "The Mewtwo!"

The Mewtwo with the coat appeared on the other side of Zamasu and looked down, staring at the heroes and heroines with crossed arms and a neutral expression on his face.

"You recruited a nasty crew, Zamasu. You never give up do you? I thought you were killed when Zeriros attacked." Blossom said.

"Hmph. I was only in hiding." Zamasu explained, before telling her. "I teamed up with Xehanort to take out Zeriros, then I would be able to get the Secret to Everything. And once all those Zeriros killed come back to life, I will brainwash them all into my slaves. And you, you will all be my servants as I will conquer this entire wretched world!"

As he went on with his insanity, the Mewtwo scanned the crew below as if he is searching for someone, which Ryu had a feeling on who the Mewtwo was.

"And to add boasted powers we recruited both Sephiroth and Specter to aid us in our plans." Xehanort said.

'Specter!?' Ryu thought in horror, before thinking. 'That's the name Cosmos and Terra warned me about. This Mewtwo is Specter?'

"First things first." Xehanort said to Zamasu. "We'll deal with that fool, Zeriros. And then we find the secret."

"Not so fast. We're not going to let you!" Zock called out.

"True, that is why we need to take care of you soon after we rid us of that human fool. Once his castle is unglued then we will attack." Zamasu said in reply.

"I don't care about your plan!" Cloud shouted, drawing his blade and yelling. "You brought Sephiroth to me and I will settle this now!"

"Hmph. Nice to say so. But we will fight later." Sephiroth said calmly as he felt now was not the time.

"Wait. You're gonna leave just like that? We won't let you, right, Ryu?" Jack asked, which caused Specter's eyes to widen as he looked at Ryu's direction.

His face then turned to a glare, which Ryu spotted and returned the glare back.

"Don't be in a rush. We don't have time to deal with you all at the moment." Zamasu told them, facing Zock and saying. "And if you get in our way, Zock, I promise you will regret it."

Xehanort and Zamasu turned around to leave, but then turned to Specter and Sephiroth.

"We're leaving for the time being. We will deal with them in due time." Xehanort told them.

Sephiroth just turned around, while Specter hesitated for a moment before he turned around too and all four disappeared.

Angered, Cloud demanded. "Get back here!"

"Too late. They're gone. But they'll be back tomorrow when they attack Zeriros' castle so we best be prepared." Burn said in reply.

Knowing that four characters of evil would soon return, Tifa and Melissa both looked at each other afraid.

Tina hugged Jack in fear, Jack and Ninji clenched their hands into fists, while Blossom looked at Zock and said. "This is bad."

"I know. Everyone, this is now turning nasty. We must get the keys back from them and at all costs, we must stop Zamasu and Xehanort at all costs!" Zock stated.

'Then why do I feel it's Sephiroth and Specter we should be more concerned about?' Ryu thought.

-Back at the hideout-

Within the darkness, a very cross Sephiroth was walking across the darkened corridors, angered that he couldn't face Cloud because of Zamasu' orders.

But his anger faded when he walked across Specter the Mewtwo and both stopped inches from each other.

"So you found him in the end didn't you?" He asked.

"If it is him, then he will pay dearly for what he did to me." Specter stated in reply.

"Get too close to your hatred, and you will be consumed by it." Sephiroth said as he walked away, which just made Specter scoff at the ironic comment and walk off.

'I found you. And now, I will put my own plan into action. You'll pay dearly for inferring with me beforehand, Ryu.' Specter thought darkly.


	7. The Shrinking Rebels

Chapter 7: The Shrinking Rebels

Back at Zeriros' castle, Zeriros was working hard on another scheme to rid himself of the Rebels and was finally completed.

"Finally. I have finished my Miniature-sizing ray!" Zeriros announced proudly, before he said. "With this, I will shrink the base of those vermins, trap them in a snow globe and then send them away. Then I can rest easily once more! Now to the base!"

With that, he headed off, still unaware that Zamasu had the keys, but he was not too clever.

-At the Base-

Inside, Melissa was working hard in the kitchen as everyone came down, ready to eat.

"Doing breakfast today, Melissa?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to surprise you all with something of my own." Melissa replied with a smile.

"Well I am sure it will be delicious." Tifa sounding quite proud of herself as she, Tina, James, Blossom, Zock, Ryu, Jack, Reggie and Ninji all sat down, while Burn and Cloud just leaned against the wall, unaware that just outside, Zeriros held his ray gun high at the tree.

"Now... just aim it right and..." Zeriros began to say, while inside Melissa smiled as she said. "Guys, I hope you like your breakfast just perfect."

However, their breakfast was put on hold when they all felt a strange power hit the tree.

"What was that?" Ryu then asked.

"I have no idea" Zock said, but guessed it was bad news.

-Outside-

"HAHAHA! Success!" Zeriros said victoriously as he held up a snow globe, with the base inside it.

"Victory is mine! I have done it! Now I will..." He then started to say, to caught up in his celebrating, he failed to notice a rotten root in his path, which tripped him over, making him fall over and drop the globe, sending it rolling down to the castle.

"Oh no! Come back here!" Zeriros called out as it rolled down the castle.

As Zeriros chased after his prize, Mateus was cleaning, as usual, when the snow globe with the unexpecting Rebels inside landed by its feet.

"Oh dear. Another snow globe fall out. I better put it back." Mateus said as he picked it up and walked away with it.

-An hour later-

Zeriros returned to see Mateus vacuuming.

"Mateus, did you see a snow globe roll down here by any chance?" He questioned, earning a nod from his butler, who then told him "Yes sir, I just put them back with the others."

"What others?" Zeriors questioned, before he followed Mateus to a storage room, where he was left in shock to see thousands of snow globes with the Rebels tree stacked on shelf after shelf.

"The tree does have a historical effect before we arrived so they made snow globes of it. I kept them in for safekeeping." Mateus said.

"YOU FOOL! ONE OF THEM HAS THE VERMINS IN IT! Oh, now I cannot tell where you put them! Give me a hammer so I can smash them! Zeriros yelled.

And so, Zeriros sat on his table picking one snow globe after another trying to smash the Pokémon and Digimon only to find they weren't there.

However, far away from him, in the tree Rebels base, everyone rubbed their heads from the bumping and rolling as Ryu found himself lying on Melissa's boobs, Tina was in James' lap, Tifa was on top of Cloud, where her boobs were resting on his head, Jack and Burn rubbed their heads, Reggie and Ninji lying on the table and Blossom and Zock slowly rose.

"What was all that rolling and bumping about?" Blossom asked, before she groaned out. "It feels like I've been in a washing machine."

And after recovering, Ryu saw he was on Melissa's boobs, making him leap back and said nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Ryu. I don't mind..." Melissa replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Jack said as he and Reggie walked up the stairs to the outside world.

"Tifa, get off me." Cloud said, to which Tifa smiled and replied, teasingly. "I don't know. I find this position fun."

"Just what was that about, Master Zock?" Ninji asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Zock said in reply, just before he heard Jack and Reggie both say 'Ouch', for both had walked and bumped into the glass.

Feeling the glass, Regie questioned. "What's going on? Hey, the sky looks..."

He and Jack looked up and were shocked to see a giant Zeriros above them, but didn't notice them.

"HELP! Zeriros! He's huge!" Jack called out in panic, causing everyone to come out and was shocked to see what happened.

"Either Zeriros has gotten bigger than before or we shrank!" James gasped.

"I see. So that's his game. He trapped us in a snow globe." Ninji said, making him then ask his allies. "But what do we do now?"

"First, we must escape from this glass field." Zock said.

"Not a problem." Burn stated confidently as he summoned his fire sword and cut a doorway through the glass, then pushed it out, freeing them.

"Well done, Burn. Now we can escape and see what Zeriros has done this time." Blossom said, just before they slowly slid down the other snow globes until they were safely on the ground.

"Well we seem to be safe from Zeriros fom the time being, but how on Earth could we return to our normal size?" James asked.

"Guys! Over here!" Ryu called out as he found some blue prints on the floors, which they all dashed over to see.

"A miniature-sizing ray. So that's how he did it." Cloud said.

"And knowing Zeriros' stupidity, I bet he put a reverse gear on it." Jack said.

"True, but we mustn't allow Zeriros to see us otherwise he'll crush us like bugs." Reggie said.

"This one... no..." Zeriros said as he was still searching and smashing globes to find nothing. "This one... no..."

But then he picked the snow globe with the true base.

"This one... THIS ONE!" He gasped as he saw the hole in them and got enraged, making him yell. "THEY ESCAPED! THOSE VERMINS HAS ESCAPED! CURSE YOU ALL! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Boy, If there's ever a screaming event in the Olympics, he'll take the gold. That's loud." Ryu commented.

Zeriros dropped the base in rage before them, smashing the glass and trashing the tree.

"Clumsy man, he might have broken our base." Ninji said, to which Burn added. "Or us."

"But how do I find them? They are so small, I cannot see them?" Zeriros snarled as Mateus and Coward came in.

"I've got it! Mateus, prepare the shrinking ray. We shrink ourselves and then we'll find them!" Zeriros then said, causing Mateus to look at him with a puzzled look.

"Sir, is this wise?" Mateus asked, while Coward shivered.

"They escaped and we must find them!" Zeriros said back as he turned on the ray and suddenly shrunk himself, Mateus and Coward.

"Now we are the same size as them, we will find them and..." Zeriros began to say, but Mateus stopped him and said. "Sir, this is a flaw in your plan. Now we are small, we're no longer bigger than them. If we find them, they'll still beat us."

"Oh no!" Zeriros said as he face-palmed, before the alarms went off. "They're getting away! After them!"

They all dashed out of the door, leaving the Base, the Rebels and the ray alone.

Jack, being the inventor of the group, slowly climbed up the stand of the ray gun, while Ryu, Ninji, Burn, Cloud, Reggie and Jack pushed the base into its range.

"That's it boys. Now get inside. Unless we inside when we grow back to normal the base would squash us to a jelly." Zock commanded, then facing Jack and calling to him. "Jack hurry up and join us when you set the dial up."

"I set the timer for ten seconds." Jack told his friends as he set the dial, turned on normal size and then called out. "Alright, everyone inside!"

With that, he leapt off the gun and into the tree, which everyone got inside, just before the ray fired at the tree and it began to grow, along with the Rebels inside it ,which broke the walls and ceilings to the castle.

And then the whole castle crumbled to the ground and the Rebels Tree proudly stood back in its normal size again.

"My home!" Squeaked the fury of the tiny Zeriros as he leapt up and down, then cried out when he saw the gun was destroyed as well. "My ray gun! Curse you, vermins! I'll get you for..."

But he didn't finish his swear for vengence as a glass jar was covered all over them, for Specter captured them and put the lid over them.

"Hey, what's going on? More vermin?" Zeriros shouted as Zamasu, and Xehanort also appeared, looking at their tiny prisoners.

"You have failed for the last time. Now it's time we be rid of you." Zamasu said as he took the jar and threw it into the sky, into outer space.

Jack, peeped out the tree leaves, glad to be back to his normal size, but he spotted Zamasu and the others.

"Uh oh. Zamasu is here." He warned as he ducked back in the tree to tell the others.

"There!" Xehanort called, pointing to a small trap door just where the castle once stood and saw a keyhole in the ground.

"This is where the Secret of Everything is." Zamasu said as he took out the keys, making him then state. "And now, it is finally ours."

But then a vine whip appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the keys, snatched it out of Zamasu's tentacle and into Ninji's hand as the Rebels came out.

"Sorry, Zamasu, but we're not gonna let you get to the Secret." Zock stated.

"You!" Zamasu snarled.

And while the group was angered and nervous to see the villains, Tifa noticed one person was missing, causing her to ask. "Hold up. Where's Sephiroth?"

Zamasu and Xehanort was about to say 'None of your business', but Specter then informed them. "He's the Dark Depths. If you want to defeat him now, now's your chance. He's waiting for you, Cloud. He said he's waiting to settle things."

"Don't know why you're telling me this, but that's fine. So, it's time we settle things." Cloud said.

"And as a bonus. I'll send you to him myself." Specter said as he clicked his fingers, to which Cloud was enveloped in darkness, which then dispersed and Cloud had disappeared.

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped in horror.

"What did you do that for, Specter?" Zamasu questioned.

"Hmph. Just doing Sephiroth a favor. He'd rather settle things than go with your plans." The Mewtwo said in reply, crossing his arms and remaining with a neutral expression on his face.

"Grr... fine. We can deal with these weaklings without him." Xehanort snarled.

"Fine. I'll stay out of your way." Specter said as he flew back a bit, confusing the Digimon and Pokémon.

'What is he planning?' Ryu thought as if he had other ambitions.

"Well, whatever the reason he has, this is it everyone. We must defeat Zamasu and Xehanort now." Blossom said as all got into their fighting positions, bracing themselves, while Zamasu and Xehanort also got ready to fight.

The main fight was about to begin, however, what was Specter's true purpose?

 **The true battle begins now. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	8. Power of the Chosen One

Chapter 8: Power of the Chosen One

In the dark regions of the Dark Depths, Cloud rose up to find himself in the dark and deserted place.

'Specter must have brought me here.' Cloud thought as he looked around.

"So you've come?" Came a voice, causing Cloud to turn and glared to see Sephiroth the BlackGuilmon walking towards him, smirking darkly as he held up his blade. "I understand that you've been looking for me."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud snarled as he withdrew his sword.

"That is right. Once I get rid of you, then everything will change!" He stated furiously.

"Can you do that?" Sephroth asked, confusing Cloud until the BlackGuilmon then said. "You created me from your own dark memories. Do you really think you can erase that past?"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, clutching his head and shaking it, while Sephiroth took that to his advantage and added. "You'll never escape that darkness. Face it. You turn away from the present and live in the past because the light of the present is too much for you. That is why you always turn down on your friends."

"You don't know me!" The Guilmon shouted.

"Oh I know, because I am you." Sephiroth replied, just before pointing out. "And you should know defeating me is pointless. Your dark past will always haunt you to no matter comes."

"You shut up! It's true I may have turned away from my friends from time to time. But it's thanks to that one little Pikachu, that I have opened my eyes to the truth. I cherish my friends and I will do so by defeating you here and now!" Cloud yelled, his tone sounding less aggravated and more in control of his emotions.

"Ah... the chosen one and Specter's sworn enemy." Sephiroth said with an interested look, which turned dark as he then told Cloud. "It's true. That one little Pikachu changed it all. But once I am done with you, I take my time killing that vixen girl of yours'."

"You stay away from Tifa!" Cloud shouted as he charged forth at BlackGuilmon and their swords clashed together.

"Sephiroth! It all ends here!" Cloud stated as he broke from their stalemate and slashed at Sephiroth who blocked the attack and was sent back, flying towards the mountain rock, causing Cloud to charge after him, ready to impale him.

However, Sephiroth landed on his feet and held his sword up, which Cloud noticed.

"Accept it!" Sephiroth said as he slashed his sword up, to which Cloud blocked the many invisible strikes clanging against him.

"You will always have me around forever, nothing will change that!" Sephiroth said as the eye on the sword glowed and unleashed a blade beam of negative energy, which struck Cloud, making him cry out as he fell onto the ground.

Struggling to get up, Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth looking down on him, holding his blade at him as he told him. "I shall grant you total and everlasting despair."

"Not interested in that. Everything I trained for..." Cloud said as he rose again and held his sword up "...will be put to the test for this very moment! I will defeat you!"

"Defeat me, if you can." Sephiroth said back as the two Guilmons looked at each other in an stare off, ready to end everything between them and see which one was superior.

-Meanwhile-

Everyone else was battling against Zamasu and Xehanort.

Reggie, as a Flamedramon, was using his Fire Rocket attack at the Myotismon, trying to strike the vampire Digimon with a direct assault, only for him to miss as Myotismon flew away from the strikes, as well as dodging Jack's Nova Breath and James and Tina's combination technique, the Golden Noose.

Zamasu and Zock held onto each other as Blossom leapt in the air, ready for a Fire Blast, which Zamasu managed to break from, just before the flames could consume him, before keeping on the defensive as he dodged a Leaf Blade from Ninji and a sword slash from Burn.

"You may have gotten stronger but you all lack speed." Zamasu gloated.

However he spoke too soon as a Electro Ball hit him from behind, damaging him and making him turn, where he groaned in annoyance to see Ryu behind him.

"But not for Ryu." Zock countered, making the Malamar snarl and attack again.

While all of this was happening, Specter kept a close eye on Ryu, watching his every move.

'Why is Specter just standing there?' Xehanort thought as he dodged Tifa's Dragon Wheel attack, before he used his Crimson Lightning at the Kyubimon, only for Tifa to use her superior speed and leap away from the strike of the vampire.

Melissa had charged her Aura Sphere attack and fired at Zamasu, who was caught by surprise, for he was in the midst of fighting Burn at the time and was knocked down by the attack.

Zamasu floated back after this, as he couldn't keep it, Xehanort, out of pity, joined his side.

"Even if you have great speed, you cannot win against all of us." James told them.

"Tch. I can keep up with you all the time. However, you are slowing down, Zamasu. How can one Pikachu and one Lucario give you so much trouble?" Xehanort questioned, sounding most irritated.

"Grr... I guess I have no choice." Zamasu said.

"I was saving this for when I bring everyone back... but..." He then said as his expression turned dark and he told them. "I guess you lot will be the first lot of my slaves!"

"What? What are you up to now? We never be your slaves!" Ninji shouted, confused at what the Malamar was on about.

"That is what you think." Zamasu said in reply as he began to glow in dark energy and then yelled out. "Total Mind Control!"

With his declaration, he sent a huge blast of dark energy from his hands, which covered the entire group, causing them all to groan.

The Digimon to reverted back to Rookie forms and all fell to their knees, trying to fight off the mind control.

"He's... he's trying to control us..." Zock groaned out, groaning further as he could feel Malamar's power forcing itself into his head.

"In pain, are we?" Zamasu asked in a mock tone, before offering. "Give in and join forces with me. Unless you want me to increase your pain!"

"Don't listen to him...! Fight it...! You all must...!" Zock called but was shocked to see many of his allies' eyes are beginning to flash red.

"M... Master... Zamasu... Aaarrgghh...!" Melissa cried out.

"No! Melissa! Tifa! Tina! James! Jack! Reggie! Burn! Ninji!" Zock called in concern, still fighting and could only watch as one by one, each one of his friends were falling under the Malamar's spell.

"M... Master..." Blossom groaned, still in pain, shocking Zock.

"You are losing, Zock. Your allies are becoming mine, and soon you will too!" Zamasu stated evilly.

However, Xehanort pointed out. "Hold on, Zamasu. That Pikachu's still fighting back."

Zamasu was shocked to see Ryu was indeed fighting back as his body was beginning to glow with a blue light.

"N... no... never... I won't... I'll never... join forces... with you!" He yelled.

"Ryu!" Zock said in awe as he saw this and encouraged him on. "Fight it, Ryu! You must!"

"You stubborn Pikachu!" Zamasu said, irritated, before he stated. "There's no way you could defeat my power!"

"NO MORE... OF... YOUR... EEEEVVVIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!" Ryu yelled in a mighty tone as his body now glowed with a blue light, engulfing the whole group, causing Zamasu to get flown back and stopping his mind control.

And as the blue light hit the group, everyone snapped out of Zamasu's control, making them all look at Ryu to see he had landed on his feet, panting heavily.

Concerned, Melissa asked. "Ryu, are you alright?"

"I don't know what you did, but I don't feel Zamasu is controlling me anymore. You saved us" Tifa said, grateful for his assistance, just before Zamasu rose from this shock and questioned. "How can this be? My powers is not working on him?"

Specter grinned as if he had expected this.

"Power alone is nothing when compared to true strength!" Ryu stated as he leapt into the air and began to spin around, making a huge ball of electricity.

Confused and feeling worried, Xehanort questioned. "W... what is he doing?"

"Ryu! Get him!" Zock called out.

"Catastropika!" Ryu announced loudly as he dashed at the two villains, which hit them directly causing a huge blast of electricity where they stood.

"W... what amazing power!" Jack said, amazed, unable to take his gaze off the blast and watched as Ryu then leapt back to his friends, where they saw see Xehanort on his knees and Zamasu was down.

"Impossible. How can one little Pikachu have this much power?" Xehanort questioned as he glared at them.

"Ryu, you did it!" Blossom cheered, sounding most proud of him.

"Grr... I am not finished. We settle this elsewhere!" Xehanort snarled as he flew into the air.

"James! Tina! Reggie! Jack! You must go after him!" Burn called out to them.

"Don't worry and we'll finish him this time." Jack said in reply as he Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon, Reggie Golden Armour Digivolved to Magnamon, James became Seraphimon and Tina reached her Mega form, Magnadramon, before the group all flew after the fleeing Myotismon.

"And what can we do?" Ninji asked, offering his services.

"We're not done yet. Look!" Zock said, pointing out the badly injured and enraged form of Zamasu.

"How dare you... how could one little rodent like him have enough power to resist me? You all going to pay dearly for this!" He snapped

"It's over, Zamasu!" Tifa called out in reply.

"I will never surrender! I'll crush you all where you stand!" Zamasu roared.

But then...

A hand went straight through Zamasu's chest, much to Zock, Blossom, Burn, Ninji, Melissa, Tifa and Ryu's shock, for the hand belonged to Specter.

"Specter! What... what are you doing?" Zamasu questioned.

"I have no more use for you anymore." Specter just said as he removed his hand, watching as Zamasu fell down, glaring at him.

"You... you turncoat! How dare you! Don't you know that I gave you life?!" Zamasu yelled.

Hearing that was of interest to Ryu, making him think. 'Gave him life? What is Zamasu talking about?'

"If it weren't for me, you still be dead!" Zamasu shouted, but then Specter leapt up and swung his tail, slicing the Malamar's head off like if his tail were a sword.

And with that turn of events, Zamasu's head rolled to where a shocked Melissa was.

"I have never seen such treachery." Blossom said in shock, but then warned. "That means this Specter is more powerful than Zamasu!"

"How dare you... you... you miserable traitor!" Zamasu groaned out.

Even though his head was detached, he could still talk.

The Mewtwo smirked as he leapt after the head, and squashed it with his foot causing a huge pool of blood to splatter everywhere.

And with Zamasu killed, Specter looked up to the Pokémon and Tifa with a dark look on his face.

"He just killed him like he was nothing..." Ninji said, shocked by this.

"Specter!" Zock yelled, before he demanded. "Is there a reason for you to side with Zamasu, just to kill him when you saw him at a disadvantage?"

"I don't care what you think of me. I have no interest with any of you, just the Pikachu." Specter said as he looked down at Ryu and told him. "My congratulations to you though, Ryu. Just as I expected. You resisted his mind control without too much trouble."

"You seem to know who I am." Ryu said, but then questioned. "but why are you interested in me?"

"So it's true. Your memories were gone. Still it doesn't matter. They'll return in due time and I will finally take my revenge on you yet, young man." Specter said as he began to float into the air.

"Wait!" Ryu called out, demanding answers to who he was.

"Everything is still going according to plan. I took the keys without you all knowing. I have my own plans for the Secret of Everything. But first, wait for me, Ryu. I come back to collect you and then we'll settle things." Specter said, revealing he was holding the keys, just before flying away.

"Come back here!" Melissa commanded as she wanted to go after him, only for Zock to place a hand on her shoulder and say. "No. Let him go for now."

"But darling... he took the keys." Blossom said, worried.

"We still have the trapdoor leading to it before us so he bound to return. But I fear he may have something against you, Ryu." Zock said, facing the Pikachu as he said. "He clearly remembers you."

"Yeah. I agree. He mostly want to settle things with Ryu first before he gets to the Secret." Burn guessed.

"Ryu, you and the others get some sleep. I must go and aid my Digimon friends into stopping Xehanort. He is still on the loose." Zock told Ryu and the others as he held his wings and flew off.

"Be careful, Zock!" Blossom called out.

"I'm coming too!" Ninji stated as he leapt after him with his great ninja-like speed.

However, instead of going to her room to sleep, Tifa began to go off on her own, which Melissa noticed, making her follow and ask. "Tifa, where are you going?"

"To the Dark Depths. I've got to help Cloud!" Tifa stated in reply, sensing something was wrong.

"I understand. Burn, go with Tifa and aid Cloud. Sephiroth is still a danger too." Blossom instructed..

"Of course." Burn replied, just as he and Tifa headed off towards the Dark Depths.

'What does Specter have against me? I better ask Terra and Cosmos about this.' Ryu thought, knowing if he slept, he would see the Goddesses and they could fill him in on what was going on.

This whole ordeal had become very dark.


	9. Xehanort's Last Card

Chapter 9: Xehanort's Last Card

Xehanort was still flying away, injured by Ryu's attack, before turning his head to see Jack, Reggie, James and Tina were pursuing him.

'Grr... they're persistent. Looks like I have to settle things with those fools first.' Xehanort thought, just as he landed in a barren wasteland, watching as his enemies landed before him.

"We've finally caught up with you, Xehanort!" Reggie said, before he stated. "Now we will stop you!"

"Hmph. Do you think I am done that easily?" Xehanort questioned.

"Well I'd say you are." Jack replied.

"Great Tornado!" He then roared out as he lunged at Xehanort, his claws in front of his body as he spun around at a rapid pace, soon turning into a fire tornado that slammed into the Myostimon with great force and sent him crashing back.

However, even after taking such an attack, Xehanort rose, clutching his arm.

"That blasted Pikachu. He left me paralyzed." He groaned, feeling nothing but anger and hatred fill his body.

"You underestimated him. It's over, Xehanort!" James said in reply.

"Over?" Xehanort asked, before he cackled evilly, confusing Jack, Reggie and Tina. "It looks like I have to reveal my hidden trump card."

"What are you talking about?" Tina questioned, sensing Xehanort was hiding something .

"Looks like I'll have to Digivolve to my strongest form, MaloMyotismon!" Xehanort announced, before he yelled out and let the darkness within his being consume him.

"Whoa! I didn't expect this!" James commented.

"He is really using darkness!" Tina said in shock, watching as the shadows dispersed and Xehanort appeared in a new form, the nightmarish MaloMyotismon.

"Behold. This form is something you'll never witness again, the birth of the mighty darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed wickedly.

"His power unbelievable." Reggie said, but shook his head and called out in a determined tone. "But we will never give up!"

"We shall see." MaloMyotismon replied, gaining a wicked smirk as he glared at the Digimon, wanting them to be the first to feel his wrath.

-Meanwhile-

"Master Zock do you feel that?" Ninji asked as he leapt from tree to tree alongside Zock, who was flying towards him.

"Yes. Xehanort has reached an all powerful form. We must achieve our Mega forms if we wish to defeat him." Zock said.

-Back to the battle-

"Screaming Darkness!" Xehanort yelled as he fired a beam of pure darkness that hit James in the chest, making him cry out in pain as he crashed to the ground.

"Magna Blast!" Reggie quickly called out, unleashing a powerful light from his armour, but MaloMyostimon took it, but took no damage.

"Mega Claw!" Jack roared.

"Dragon Fire!" Tina added, only for both attacks to hit Xehanort, but left him unharmed.

"Is that all you've got?" Xehanort mocked.

"Does anything work against him or is he immortal?" Tina asked in horror.

"Don't give up. We haven't come this far to lose!" Jack replied, refusing to give up as he and Reggie charged at Xehanort once again again.

And while Jack and Reggie continued to fight, Tina was unsure what to do, for she had never felt such terrible darkness, it was almost suffocating her.

But she was broken from her worries and fears when James put his hand on her shoulder.

"My love, aren't we supposed to believe in the light, that the light will one day bring back hope to this world?" He asked, making Tina stare at him in surprise.

"J... James?" She managed to say, touched by his words.

"Crimson Mist!" Xehanort suddenly yelled as he unleashed a terrible mist, which hit Jack and Reggie, making both feel strange.

"I... I cannot move...!" Reggie gasped as he and Jack fell onto their knees.

"My poison from the mist shall leave you weakened while I finish you off." Xehanort said as he walked over to them, making Jack glare at him and snarl. "W... why you coward..."

"But James... all our attacks aren't working on him." Tina said, doubting herself.

"When I was hit by his laser, I saw his weakness. He is only using darkness to make himself more powerful. But as beings who have Digivolutions of light, I think we can harm him. Just watch." James told Tina, before he then leap towards Xehanort.

"Whatever you're planning, angelface it won't save you! I am invincible!" He stated.

"We'll see about that. Strike of the Seven Stars!" James announced as he fired seven spheres of light that hit Xehanort, to which the orbs of light began to burn Xehanort, causing him to yell in pain and was taken aback.

"What!? Light? It cannot be!" Xehanort yelled in shock, making Tina smile and say in joy. "James! You did it! We can win after all!"

"Nice work, James." Said a voice, making the Digimon all turn to see Zock in his Mega form, Charizard X, and Ninji in his Mega Sceptile form then land and join the battle against Xehanort.

"You kept a calm head and saw through the darkness." Zock then said.

"Thanks Master Zock" James said in a grateful tone, before he returned to Tina's side and asked her. "We can do this together. Are you with me, my love?"

Tina, with renewed hope, smiled at James and nodded.

"I am ready." She said, while Ninji, being the type to make sure his allies were always fighting at their full potential withdrew and used an antidote to cure Jack and Reggie from the poison.

"Thanks Ninji. We needed that." Jack smiled, making Reggie nod in agreement, only to look over at Xehanort, when they heard him yell out aggressively and saw him charging at them in a fit of blind rage.

"Hallowed Ascension!" James announced as he stopped Xehanort's charge by releasing massive lightning bolts, which struck Xehanort, making him yell out from the pain, collapse and question. "W... what's with his crazy powers? How can one Digimon be so strong?"

"It's because no matter how powerful the darkness, light will always defeat it." Zock replied,before he called to his allies. "Now let's finish this now! Fire Blast!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Magna Blaster!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ready, Tina?" James asked, making Tina nod in reply.

"As long as you are with me. Dragon Fire!" Tina then announced.

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

All the attacks combined together and consumed Xehanort, who yelled in agony before his body broke into countless Data particles and all faded to nothingness.

"We did it! We won!" Reggie said, just before they all reverted to their Rookie forms, while and Zock and Ninji powered down.

And with Xehanort defeated, James rushed to Tina, embraced her deeply as he told her. "You did well to confront your fears, my love."

"It's thanks to you my belief in the light has returned. Thank you, James." Tina replied with a loving smile and then kissed him.

"Alright. That's enough." Jack interrupted, though glad to see James and Tina happy, he then reminded them. "We still have to take care of Zamasu."

"Actually, he was killed already. Specter betrayed him and he got the keys." Ninji informed his friends, which shocked them and caused Reggie and Jack to yell in one stunned voice. "What!?"

"Yes. Specter deceived us all and I bet he's going to find the Secret, but first he wants to kill Ryu" Zock added.

Concerned for Ryu, James asked. "Kill him? For what?"

"I wish I knew" Zock replied, but knew there was some deep connection between the two.

-Back at the base, in Ryu's dream world-

Confronted by both Terra and Cosmos again, Ryu asked the pair. "Will you tell me now who and what I am?"

"Yes, the time has come. Time for us to explain why you are here." Cosmos said, before she told him. "Ryu, you have come to save this world from Specter."

"Save the world from Specter? " Ryu asked, making Terra nod and tell him. "Yes. This world may be ruined by Zeriros, but it will be brought to extinction by Specter. And so we sought a hero. But though we searched, nowhere could we find our hero. We were becoming discouraged. But then we came across a human who had a past with Specter before. Ryu, you were that human."

"Wait... wait a second!" Ryu gasped, stunned at what he had heard. "Hero? Me? That's too much! I'm not anything special like that!"

"Yes." Cosmos laughed, then went on to tell him. "That is also what you said when we first met. But what we sought is not mere power, but true courage and friendship."

"True courage?" Ryu asked.

"You see Specter was also a human once, but you defeated him in the past." Terra said, stunning Ryu and making him ask. "Specter was a human?"

Terra nodded, before a solemn look appeared on her face as she explained Ryu's past further. "Not just a human, but he lead a terrible corporation. He aimed to end all humankind. He was a powerful fighter too. Your past with him is when he murdered your parents and put your younger sister in hospital."

"You were consumed by rage by that time you trained under the greatest master ever. And when Specter held a fighting tournament to collect the DNA of humans, he almost succeeded, but you managed to defeat him in single combat." Cosmos said.

"I... I think I remember... I did do something like that in the past..." Ryu said as some memories were beginning to return.

Cosmos nodded and then told Ryu. "When you defeated Specter, you wanted to kill him just as he wanted but you managed to overcome your rage and planned to turn him in for the police. That is what we seek in you. But Specter was consumed by rage of you and rather than being arrested, he committed hari-kiri and took his own life."

"But then how did he come back as a Mewtwo?" Ryu asked.

"Zamasu did. He found his soul and memories and gave him a new body. The body of a Mewtwo. Specter also retained his memories as well and now he learnt you are here, he will no doubt want to settle things with you. That is what we feared and so we went out to find you. It was then you said this. To see if you are worthy to be our hero or not, you were asked to be put to the test." Terra explained, agreed by Cosmos, who told Ryu. "Yes, and when you were found worthy, that is when we decided it was time you learnt the truth, to fulfill your role clear of heart and mind, you chose to erase your memory as a human and become a Pokemon of your own will to fight alongside other Pokemon and Digimon. That is how you came to be in this world."

"I did that?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Your courage has been proven without question, only you bear the role of our savior of defeating Specter and getting the Secret of Everything." Cosmos then said with a smile.

"Specter... I cannot believe I forgotten he killed my mother and father." Ryu snarled, before remembering his family and asked. "Wait! My sister... is she...?"

"Don't worry. She is still alive, though she is worried about your disappearance." Terra assured Ryu, before her expression turned serious, as did Cosmos when Terra said. "And now that you know the truth, you now have a new choice. You can either go back to her after it was all over or stay here and stay with your new friends."

Ryu went silent, before he gave his answer.

"I cannot leave Melissa and the others." Ryu said in a determined tone, before he asked. "But maybe... Can you bring my sister to come to this world?"

"That was the third option. And we can, but only after you stop Specter." Cosmos said with a smile, proud of Ryu's choice to stick with his friends and stop Specter a second time.

"I will. And I promise I will use the Secret for good and bring you all back!" Ryu stated, making Cosmos and Terra smile for a final time, before both glowed bright with light and told him."Ryu, we're counting on you..."

"Wake up, Ryu! Wake up!"

Opening his eyes, Ryu woke up to see Blossom in a panicked state.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"It's Melissa... she saw Specter enter the trap door and while she tried to stop him, he kidnapped her!" Blossom replied, shocking Ryu and making him question. "He what!?"

"With Zock dealing with Xehanort and Cloud fighting Sephiroth, there's no one left to stop him!" Blossom said, continuing to show her worry.

And while Ryu was worried at this, his anger grew at Specter for putting Melissa on the line.

"Blossom, wait for the others to come back. I'm going after Specter. He is only after me and he just using Melissa as bait." Ryu said as he got out of bed.

"As bait? Then have some memories returned to you, Ryu?" Blossom asked in a curious tone.

"Yes. Now I am more than ready to take down Specter. I think I know why he wants to kill me. I'll go alone" Ryu replied and took his leave.

-Outside-

Ryu found the trap door opened as he turned to see Blossom, with a look of worry.

"Once Zock and the others return we'll join you as fast as we can." She told him. "Just try and be careful."

"Got it." Ryu replied as he looked down at the trapdoor and thought in a determined tone as he finally jumped in, ready to fulfill his role. 'You want us to settle things, let's settle things. Melissa, please still be alive. Here I come, Specter.'


	10. The Secret of Everything

Chapter 10: The Secret of Everything

Ryu landed on the hard ground below as jumped down the trapdoor Zeriros as securing, to which Specter and the kidnapped Melissa had gone down before him.

Viewing his surroundings, Ryu found himself in an underground passageway.

It was dirty, dark and miserable looking, but not backing down Ryu took a torch and ventured down the passageway, determined to stop Specter after being learnt the truth of his and Specter's past.

Specter murdered his parents, put his sister in hospital and plotted to destroy this world.

As a human, Ryu beat him in a fighting tournament Specter announced but rather than turn into justice, Specter took his own life only for Zamasu to resurrect him as a powerful Mewtwo, however he kept his memories and knew Ryu would be coming and waited.

But now Specter murdered Zamasu and had taken Melissa prisoner, Ryu could never forgive him for putting the beautiful female Lucario into such peril.

After a long walk downwards, Ryu came to a wooden door and saw the keys is still in the lock.

'Specter must have gone through the door.' Ryu guessed as he put the torch down, put his tiny paws on the door, pushed it open and, to his surprise, he saw an amazing view within, nothing but a whole blue space with white light stars moving all over the place were in the room.

Slowly entering the room, the stars began moving around and positioning themselves, seemingly wanting Ryu to follow them, which Ryu did.

And with each star he passed, he saw each one contained a memory of this world, one memory showed a different Agumon, a Gabumon, a Charmander and Squirtle having fun and another, followed by seeing a younger Guilmon and Renamon enjoying the sun set before the sea, another memory contained many Pikachus, Pichus and Raichus singing and dancing with each other and another showed Shoutmon marrying Lunamon.

Ryu smiled at the memories, feeling them warm and heartwarming.

None showed their massacre at Zeriros' hands and the rise of Zamasu and his group, though he did see one memory of the Rebels forming, as Zock welcomed Jack, James, Tina, Burn, Cloud, Tifa, Melissa, Ninji and Reggie with open arms with Blossom standing by his side.

And continuing to venture forth, Ryu then saw the stars were going towards a huge light in the distance, surrounding by various stone pillars.

But then he saw a familiar female Lucario, unconscious tied to the stone slab in the centre.

"Melissa!" Ryu called out in concern as he ran towards the slab.

"Hold it right there, little one!"

Hearing the voice, Ryu skidded to a halt and turned to see floating towards him was Specter himself, his arms crossed and glaring down at the little Pikachu.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you rescue her yet. She was just bait to lure you here." He told Ryu, who glared back.

"Specter..." Ryu snarled.

"You murdered my parents, put my sister in the hospital, you hosted a tournament to end all of mankind and now you put my new friends in great peril!" He then said, his tone full of hate.

"It seems you finally recovered most of your memories. Good. Good." Specter commented as he landed on the ground before him and said. "I knew those Goddesses would bring you over eventually. I've been waiting for this day for far too long."

"So you're only here to seek revenge?" Ryu asked, earning a nod from Specter, before he added. "Yes, and I still plot to end all of mankind, or in this world all Pokemon and Digimon kind."

"See that light over there?" Specter then asked, causing Ryu to look up and at the huge light in the centre.

"That is the Secret of Everything itself! One touch and a wish is granted!" Specter announced, stunning Ryu.

"The Secret of Everything..." Ryu gasped as he looked at it. "That is what Zeriros was preventing us from retrieving, right?"

"Exactly. He merely wanted to use that secret as a power source for his fortress, however, now that he is gone, it is ours' to use. And by 'ours', I mean one of us will use it." Specter replied, causing Ryu to turn back at Specter and glared at him, knowing if Specter got what he desired, all would be lost.

"It is poetic that I was resurrected as a Pokemon. You won't believe the debts I had to go through with that Zamasu idiot. I was forced to go through with his idiotic plans to enslave all Pokemon and Digimon. He was planning to brainwash your friends first so they would serve him and Xehanort in his conquest. However, thanks to you, that failed because his mind control cannot be affected by humans, or those with the human genome within, like you and me." Specter said, clenching his right fist as he then snapped. "Instead of crushing all mankind, I was forced to work like a servant to that idiot!"

"Well don't take that blame on me. You're the one who got me to enter your tournament in the first place." Ryu said back in reply.

Agreeing with him, Specter nodded, before he said."Yes, and I planned to have you kill me so you could finish what I started, letting your rage consume you. But for some reason you spared my life as though I was worth it!"

"I knew killing you would never bring my parents back and I was planning to turn you to the police. You were a fool to take your own life." Ryu scolded him.

"I had to do that, that is what you don't get!" Specter replied as he began to undo the straps on his coat, bracing himself for battle.

"Because I never sleep well in any world knowing I share it with you! Your death is my remedy. That is why that after I was revived as a Mewtwo, I've begun training to harness my new powers, waiting for Cosmos and Terra to bring you here to this world, and to make sure I don't lose to you again! Having to put a real effort into anything is a first for me, Ryu. I will make sure you suffer for that too!" He yelled, tearing his coat to pieces and releasing a powerful dark purple aura, showing his power and showing off his entire Mewtwo body.

"It's true you're a lot stronger as a Pokemon than a human, Specter, there's no question about that, but it has been a long time since we last fought and since you haven't noticed, I am a lot stronger now, thanks to the orb of past Pikachus." Ryu said in reply, throwing his jacket over to Melissa and let a yellow aura circle him.

"I'm a Psychic-type and you're an Electric-type. Seems like I have an advantage. But of course, that doesn't matter because on us being part human, advantages mean nothing." Specter said, which caused Ryu to say in reply. "We shall see."

But before he attacked, Ryu asked. "Answer me one thing: the Secret of Everything. You plan to use it to your own advantage?"

"Of course. Once I kill you and all your friends, I will use it to destroy this planet and then I'll return to the human world and crush all mankind. And you...?" Specter replied as he smirked darkly.

"I will revive all the Pokemon and Digimon slain by Zeriros and your party's hands. That is my wish for the Secret." Ryu told Specter, who just scoffed.

"Well it sounds to me you care about this world now as well. I thought you'd want to return to being a human afterwards." He said, making Ryu ask. "Why should I?"

"I am not leaving my new friends behind. Besides, I have more friends here than the human world. I am afraid I will not let you get your hands on the Secret" Ryu then stated in a determined tone.

"Fine by me, but enough talking. Now it's time for us to settle things." Specter said as he got into a fighting position, followed by Ryu, just as a lightning storm began, where bolts of thunder crashed around the two enemies.

Then Ryu and Specter lunged forward and their fists clashed, creating a huge flash as the pair began their fight.

However, while Ryu was facing his past, so too was Cloud against his dark form, the BlackGuilmon, Sephiroth.


	11. Showdown of Fates

Chapter 11: Showdown of Fate

In the dark depths, clashing of blades were the only sounds one could hear as the Guilmon fought against each other, with Sephiroth striking at Cloud, missing him, but managing to knock the Guilmon off balance where he then skidded back and was knocked towards a cliff.

Rising from the cliffside, Cloud quickly blocked another strike from Sephiroth as he countered Sephiroth's flesh-looking sword with his own, before the Guilmon duo leapt into the air and clashed their swords over and over.

And after landing, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon lunged at each other and brought their swords together in a powerful lock.

As the pair were locked in their stalemate, the pair glared at each other.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth mocked.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud snarled as he then yelled out and knocked Sephiroth back through mountain rocks.

However, knowing such an attack wasn't enough, Cloud chased after him and saw BlackGuilmon rush at him again, where both clashed at each other once again, trying to find a weakness in the other's defenses.

But with no suck luck for either, both Guilmon then leapt back as flames filled their maws.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

Unleashing the flames, two fireballs clashed in a huge explosion, which consumed the area in smoke, but didn't faze either, as the two Guilmon charged at each and locked swords again.

"Absurd! Defeating me is pointless. You know that more than anyone." Sephiroth stated as he began to push back and told Cloud. "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness just keep calling me back!"

Cloud snarled at the BlackGuilmon's words, while he tried to push back, but felt that his enemy was right.

"You're wrong about that!" A male voice then called out, causing both Guilmon to look over and saw Cloud's friends had arrived.

But concerned for them and their well-being, Cloud shouted back. "Tifa! Burn! Stay back!"

"How can we? We wish to help you!" Tifa replied, causing Sephiroth to smirk and comment, sounding quite impressed. "Hmph. I am amazed you found us so quickly."

"Tifa has always had a good scent on Cloud. Tracking him down is an easy task for her." Burn explained.

"Well, you two can't help him. He'll never let go of the dark memories and the darkness" Sephiroth told the three, causing Tifa to step forward and say in confidence. "He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to comfort him with love and light."

Ignoring the Renamon's statement, Sephiroth broke his clash with Cloud and charged at Tifa, only for Burn to summon his sword of fire and pointed it at the BlackGuilmon, stopping him in his tracks and earning his attention.

"Zamasu and Xehanort are beaten. Sephiroth, only you and Specter remain." Burn told BlackGuilmon and then stated as he got into a fighting stance. "And no matter what happens, we will never let you get the Secret."

"I don't care about that. I just let Specter have it." Sephiroth replied, confusing and stunning the three as he too got into a fighting stance.

"But as you two meddlers, let see this light of yours can do." Sephiroth then said as he lunged at Burn and tried to slash him.

Acting on reflex and instinct, Burn blocked the attack with his sword and tried to swipe the BlackGuilmon with his blade, only for Sephiroth to avoid in turn.

And with his attention to the Infernape, clashing darkness against flame, Tifa rushed to Cloud's side and asked with concern in her tone and expression. "Cloud, are you alright?"

"Why'd you come?" Cloud questioned as he stared at the Renamon and then told her. "You'll get killed if you stay here. Leave at once."

But Tifa just shook her head.

"No." She replied in a defiant tone.

"When will you understand that we all care about you and we don't want you to suffer?" Tifa then asked, trying to reach out to Cloud, who remained adamant, but listened to what she had to say.

"Sephiroth is my enemy as much is yours'. But I know deep down you care about us as well and I don't want to lose you." She told the Guilmon as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, surprising Cloud at Tifa's actions.

"Tifa..." Cloud said quietly.

"You and I have grown up together for so many years and I love you so much that if you died, I'd die too. I don't want to leave." Tifa said, continuing to hold and embrace Cloud, her eyes almost tearing up.

With such words, Cloud remained silent and allowed Tifa to hold him, until both heard Burn call out in warning. "Tifa, watch out!"

Turning around, Tifa saw Sephiroth charging at her, only to be saved as Cloud leap in front of her and blocked Sephiroth's sword with his own.

Seeing Cloud standing before Tifa, Sephiroth smirked and asked. "Don't tell me you were planning to protect this worthless vixen?"

"I'm not losing her like I lost my friend!" Cloud yelled back as he pushed Sephiroth's blade away, giving him an opening and slashed his chest, making BlackGuilmon groan in pain.

"You injured him! That did the trick!" Burn said as he rushed to their side, while Sephiroth looked at his cut on his chest, before he then reached up and took off his helmet, revealing his face is similar to Cloud, but had black skin and red eyes.

"It seems like I've underestimated this 'love' that you had." Sephiroth admitted, causing Cloud to state. "Sephiroth, I will not let you kill her as well. It's all over!"

"Over? I think not. Seems I have no choice." Sephiroth replied as a dark smirk appeared on his face, before he held his sword out and suddenly stabbed it into his chest, absorbing it.

Shocked at what she was witnessing, Tifa gasped and asked in concern. "What is he doing now?"

As soon as Sephiroth absorbed the sword into him, he was surrounded in darkness, which grew and reshaped.

And when the darkness faded, Cloud, Tifa and Burn looked in shock to see the BlackGuilmon had reached his Mega form, ChaosGallantmon.

"Behold. You're about to behold the ultimate darkness. Witness the birth of ChaosGallantmon!" Sephiroth announced wickedly.

"He Digivolved!" Burn said in shock.

And though feeling fear at seeing such a form, Tifa summoned her courage and replied. "Then we have to Digivolve too!"

With her declaration, Tifa and Cloud concentrated on their energies and thus Digivolved, reaching their Mega Level forms, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon.

And with his new lance drawn, Cloud held it at Sephiroth and said. "Sephiroth, it's time we finish this!"

Sephiroth just chuckled, mimicked Gallantmon and held his lance out, as he said in reply. "That is true, only you shall fall before me and I will then bring you into a world of despair."

Starting off their fight, both Gallantmon charged and clashed their lances against each other, back and forth in a great display of power, just before Tifa joined in and tried to assist in taking down Sephiroth as she swept her spear at Sephiroth, who blocked the attack with his shield, while holding back Cloud's attack with his lance.

And with the pair forcing the ChaosGallantmon to use both shield and spear, Burn saw his chance and tried to strike Sephiroth from behind, only for his being to then disappear.

Confused and wondering where Sephiroth had gone off to, Burn looked around.

Until...

"Burn, watch out!" Cloud suddenly called out, just as Sephiroth appeared behind Burn and used his Chaos Shot attack, striking the Infernape from behind, making him crash to the ground.

"Burn!" Tifa cried out upon seeing her friend harmed, causing her to summon the strength within her spear in the form of two pink rings.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" She announced, releasing the energy in the form of a barrage of rose petals.

However, with such power, Sephiroth just scoffed as he dodged the attack, before he turned his attention back at Cloud.

"Damaging Pierce!" He exclaimed as he charged at Cloud and slashes him, hard.

But enduring the damage, Cloud rose up and fought back.

"Lightning Joust!" He called out in a mighty tone as he released lightning from his weapon, which struck Sephiroth and knocked him down.

"Not too bad." Sephiroth commented as he got back to his feet, looked over at Tifa and said as he held his shield at her. "But this is the end."

Recognising what he was trying to do, Cloud shouted. "NO!"

"Judecca Prison!" The ChaosGallantmon exclaimed as he released the negative energy from his lance and fired a beam of pure darkness at Tifa, who was caught off guard and had no time to react or defend herself.

But to her horror, Cloud suddenly leapt in front of her, where he was struck by the beam.

"Cloud!" Burn called out in a tone of concern, while Sephiroth then stopped his attack and groaned in annoyance from seeing his lighter side protecting someone other than himself.

In his view, the only one who mattered was themselves and if anybody working with them were in danger, it was their problem to deal with.

But breaking from his annoyed state, it turned to shock when he saw the Gallantmon still standing before the Sakuyamon, though his armour was cracked a fair amount and he was breathing heavily.

Shocked that he had suffered so much, Tifa gasped, just before Cloud stated. "No... I won't let you take another life..."

"We'll see about that. Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon called back, releasing a powerful blast of dark energy from his shield.

But determined to defeat Sephiroth and keep Tifa safe, Cloud held up his shield, gathered energy into it and yelled out. "Shield of the Just!"

Unleashing their attacks, the beams of light and darkness clashed, with the two Gallantmon trying to overpower the other.

"No. Cloud is too weak to keep using that attack. Taking that blow for Tifa before has really damaged him." Burn commented in a whisper, unsure if his friend would be able to keep Sephiroth back, which Tifa heard and made her concern for Cloud increase.

"In that case..." Tifa said as she rose and began to glow, shredding her golden armour until the black latex she wore underneath it was showing.

"Cloud, my love. Take my power!" She called out, releasing her energy in the form of countless gold coloured particles, which entered Cloud's body, surprising him to see the girl who loved him so much giving her powers to help him.

"Tifa..." Cloud could only say, before he yelled out, feeling his power increasing, to which he then released more energy from his shield, pushing back Sephiroth's attack and finally engulfing him, making the dark version of Gallantmon yell out in agony.

And after the dust settled from the attack, Burn rose to see what had happened, where he saw Cloud, back as a Guilmon, on his knees, badly injured.

Tifa had De-Digivolved back to a Renamon and was hugging him, while Sephiroth had returned to his BlackGuilmon form again, was on his knees, while his body was starting to break up into Data particles.

Confused by why he had lost, Sephiroth questioned. "What is it that drives you?"

"Only my love for him and himself." Tifa answered, making Cloud nod in agreement, before saying. "Sephiroth, it's all over now. Never again shall I be tied to you!"

"Yet my shadow was burned into your heart. And as long as there is evil in the universe, our kind never dies. We shall meet again, Cloud. I'll keep coming back as long as you are who you are." Sephiroth chuckled evilly as his body broke into Data particles and disappeared into nothing.

"No thanks. I never want to see your face again." Cloud said in reply, just before he collapsed, falling into Tifa's arms.

Seeing the damage to his body, Tifa held Cloud close.

"Cloud! Cloud, please don't die!" She cried out.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Tifa... just to let you know... I... I feel the same way about you too..." Cloud said with a smile on his face, before he closed his eyes, making Tifa's heart stop, thinking Cloud had died, but was reassured when Burn approached her and said. "It's ok, Tifa. He's alright. He is just exhausted."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, continuing to hold and embrace the Guilmon she loved so much.

"Yes. His body is not breaking up into data, so he be just fine. I'll help you take him back to base and then you can stay and treat his wounds." Burn replied, before he helped Tifa carry Cloud home.

-At the Base-

"So he won?" Jack asked, after Burn had told them the whole story.

"Yeah but he exhausted all his powers and he was badly injured. Tifa decided to remain behind to treat his wounds" Burn replied.

"Yes, but I still can't believe Specter kidnapped Melissa just to lure Ryu!" Reggie said to Blossom.

"He must be fighting him now as we speak." Blossom guessed, before saying. "If you guys leave now you can still catch up."

"Then let's go after them. Blossom, you stay here and help Tifa look after Cloud. We'll go and stop Specter." Zock said, taking command and causing the Pokémon and Digimon to nod in agreement with the Charizard's instructions.

"Be careful, my love." Blossom then said as Zock, Jack, James, Tina, Reggie, Burn and Ninji leapt down the trap door and headed towards Ryu and Specter.

And after Tifa watched her friends head off, she turned her attention back to Cloud, who was still unconscious and lying on her bed with a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Melissa... Ryu... everyone... please win..." The Renamon whispered, wishing for the last traces of evil to rid her world.


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

As Zock opened the door to the chamber to the Secret of Everything, he and his allies looked at the amazing scenery before them.

"Wow, look at this place. It's looking walking through outer space." Tina said in an amazed tone, making Ninji nod and add. "Yeah. Just look at all these stars."

"They're not stars. These are all our memories from the past before Zeriros appeared." Zock told them as they continued to venture through, where Jack then saw one, which contained the memory of him and a familiar Biyomon hanging out together.

"Terra..." He said silently.

"And Cosmos..." Burn added in silent respect.

However, all were broken from their thoughts when they heard a massive explosion and looked forward to see many lightning clouds and psychic waves sparking at each other in front of a rock shrine.

Curious, James asked. "What's going on over there?"

"That must be Ryu fighting Specter as we speak!" Zock guessed, amazed by the clash of such powers, making him then say in concern for Ryu. "We must hurry!"

Indeed Zock was right, for Ryu and Specter were still in combat and had just skidded back from another shockwave punch, before they lunged again, to which Mewtwo slammed his fist into Ryu's stomach, making the Pikachu gasp out, drop and land on his hands and feet, but quickly recovered and countered as he leapt up and headbutted the Mewtwo in the chest.

With Ryu's headbutt, Specter was thrown back several feet, but continued to fight, using far ranged attacks as he began to fire Shadow Balls from both hands.

Using his speed, Ryu managed to dodge each Shadow Ball, before he fought back and used his Thunderbolt attack, but Specter dodged the attack by using his psychic power and flying out of harm's way.

Increasing his power, Specter summoned a bigger Shadow Ball, forming it in both hands, while Ryu fired his Thunderbolt the sametime Specter had released his attack, causing the two attacks to collide in a massive blast.

And as the blastwave shot through the area, creating a powerful cloud of dust, the force of the dust hit Melissa's face, causing her to stir and wake up, confused as to where she was.

"W... what's going on? Why am I...?" Melissa asked herself, before her memories returned.

"Wait... Specter. I tried to stop him and he knocked me out." She then said, trying to remember what exactly had happened, but stopped when she heard the explosion and saw both Ryu and Specter facing each other.

"Ryu!" She called in great concern.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can, Melissa!" Ryu called in reply, just as he leapt away from Specter's Confusion attack.

Stopping their fight for a moment, both Ryu and Specter glared at each other and then rose their tails.

"Iron Tail!" Ryu and Specter yelled simultaneously as their tails became metal-like and both charged at each other, clashing each other's tails like swords.

And with the first strike a deadpan, Mewtwo went in for a second shot and tried to slice Ryu's legs off with a low sweep, but Ryu leapt over it and brought his Iron Tail down at Specter's head, only to be locked onto Specter's tail, causing both to leap back as their tails returned to normal.

'He's more powerful as a Pokémon than a human.' Ryu and Specter both thought, unsure how to get the upperhand in their battle.

But it seemed Ryu got a break when a burst of fire appeared out of nowhere, almost blasting Specter, causing him to leap back and saw Zock had appeared by Ryu's side.

"Master Zock!" Ryu gasped, surprised and grateful to see his friend again.

"You've done good, Ryu, but you mustn't carry such a heavy burden." Zock said as Burn and Ninji freed Melissa, making the Lucario smile.

"I am glad to see you guys." Melissa said, her smile growing when Jack, Tina, James and Reggie caught up to the others, while Specter clenched his hands in anger, annoyed to see he was outnumbered.

"You all are interfering in our battle. Stay out of this!" Specter snapped

"Sorry to disappoint you, Specter, but we are not going to let you get your hands on the Secret of Everything!" Reggie told Specter in a determined and army-like tone.

"Ok, everyone. Let's Digivolve to our Mega forms and end this!" James called out.

"I don't think so!" Specter suddenly said back, before he then fired thin beams of black energy from his fingers, which struck James, Tina, Reggie and James through the chest.

"JACK! JAMES! REGGIE! TINA!" Ninji cried out as the Digimon all fell.

"That took care of some of you." Specter said, before he turned and then shot a huge Shadow Ball, which hit the distracted Ryu, making him crash into a rock slab, which then fell on him, trapping him under it and leaving him helpless.

"Ryu!" Zock called out in concern, rushing over, but was stopped when Specter got in between him and Ryu.

"This is between me and him. If you all plan to interfere, so be it" Specter said as he began to glow in dark aura, which worried Burn and made him think aloud. "Now what is he doing?"

"To every Digimon and Pokémon who are still living on this pathetic planet. Deadly Curse!" Specter exclaimed as he surrounded himself in a dark mist, which covered most of the group and spread out through the door.

Suddenly, drained of all life, Zock, Ninji and Burn fell as an instant poison that the mist produced cut off all life, all but Ryu, who managed to escape the rubble, badly injured, and saw what was going on.

Melissa gasped as she felt her life slipping away as she collapsed to the ground, causing Ryu to cry out to her as he rushed to her side and held her head in his arms.

"Melissa, don't die!" He begged.

"Deadly... Curse... A curse that puts everything to death... without much of... a fight..." Melissa gasped in her final breaths as Ryu looked around and saw Zock and the others all dead too, breaking his heart and spirit.

"Ryu..." Mellisa then said, causing Ryu to look at her, concerned and wondering what she had to say.

"You must... you must stop Specter... Don't let all of us die in vain..." She said, before a weak smile appeared on her face and she managed to say with her final breaths. "I... I will always... love you..."

Ryu was shocked at Melissa's words, and was pulled into despair as the Lucario died in his arms.

"Zock... Jack... James... Tina... Burn... Ninji... Reggie..." He said in silence and shock, before he heard Specter say. "And don't think there is anyone else left to save you. My curse also went to the outside world as well, so those on the outside should be dead too."

"No! Blossom... Tifa... and Cloud too...?" Ryu gasped in horror, feeling like it was all over, especially when he felt the effects of the curse and slowly gasped for air.

"There's no escaping the Deadly Curse." Specter stated as he slowly walked over to Ryu, looking down at him with an arrogant smirk as he then said. "You only have a minute or so until you die as well. It's a shame. I was planning to use the Curse for later, but it looks like you'll be joining your mother and father very soon, Ryu."

With Specter's words, the memories of his friends and his parents murdered suddenly resurfaced in Ryu's mind, causing him to snarl as he looked at Specter, who stopped with his self-claimed victory and looked on in confusion as Ryu began to grow more and more angry.

"If I do die, I'm taking you with me!" Ryu shouted angrily as he began to power up, enveloping his form in a huge yellow aura, which surged with many electric sparks.

"What is this!?" Specter gasped, surprised, confused and stunned to see Ryu still fighting back.

"My mother... my father... Melissa... Zock... Blossom... Jack... Reggie... Cloud... Tifa... Burn... Ninji... James... Tina... Cosmos... Terra... I won't let them down! I'm going to defeat you before I die! I'm not afraid of death! But you... I will NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! THIS IS THE END!" Ryu announced as he let out more power, leapt into the air and screamed in all his might. "10,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!"

With his outburst, Ryu let out many multi-coloured thunderbolts, which struck Specter, consuming him in a massive explosion and sent him flying in the air, badly injured.

"W... what is this?" Specter questioned as he was sent flying and saw Ryu flying after him.

"NO MORE KILLING! IT'S OVER! VOLT SHOCK FIST!" Ryu called out as he slammed his electric coated fist into Specter's stomach, going straight through him and leaving a huge hole in Specter's body, causing the Mewtwo to scream in agony as both fell, with Ryu landing just before the shrines to the Secret of Everything, while Specter landed behind him in the distance, clutching his chest as he knew he was going to meet his end as well.

"I... Impossible... I've been defeated... again. Where did he get all that... power from...?" Specter questioned as he turned to see Ryu, who slowly rose, weakened and near death, making Specter smirk wickedly and say. "Still, it doesn't matter does it? No... Soon this world will be extinct and no life will exist... It won't be long until you die as well, Ryu... In the end no one wins..."

And with those being his last words, Specter collapsed to the ground and laid dead.

"You're wrong... This world will live again... the Secret of Everything... will change that..." Ryu groaned out as he slowly made his way towards the Secret, ignoring the pain of the curse eating away at him as he slowly dragged himself over to the light.

"Zock... he was like a father to me... Blossom was like my mother... I loved Melissa from the bottom of my heart... Tifa loved Cloud... Tina loved James... Jack, Reggie, Burn, Ninji... Terra... Cosmos... I can't let them all down... I'm the chosen one..." Ryu groaned as he was near the light and slowly reached his paws towards it.

"Please... Secret of Everything... hear my wish... all the good and innocent Pokémon and Digimon, all those who were slain by Zeriros, Zamasu, Specter and Sephiroth... please... please revive them... bring them back to life..." Ryu said in his dying breath as he held up his hand, hoping the Gods would hear his plea. "This... is my wish... My desire..."

And with that said, Ryu then closed his eyes and started to fall, but as he did, his paw successfully touched the light just before Ryu succumbed to death, causing the light to shine greatly as it covered the entire area, making all the fallen Pokémon and Digimon in the battlefield disappear into the light, before the light then shot out of the door and out of the trap door, where it covered the entire world.

"Ryu, your time is not yet done. Arise!" A voice called out within the light.


	13. Revivial of the World

Chapter 13: Revival of the World

"Arise, Ryu!"

{The Guardian Song from Pokémon 2000 plays}

Ryu slowly opened his eyes are saw himself floating in a mysterious light.

"Who's there?" Ryu asked, before he realised he was alive and said, confused. "Specter's curse. I was sure I was dead."

"You were the first one we revived, for you were the one who touched the Secret of Everything." A voice told him, making Ryu turn and was awe struck at what he saw.

A Lugia and Azulongmon was looking down at him from above.

"We are Gods of this world." The Lugia said, before telling Ryu. "But we have no names. We just gone by our original names, Lugia and Azulongmon."

"The Gods?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu, you made the right choice. Using the Secret of Everything to revive all those who were killed by Zeriros, Specter and Zamasu. And thus, we shall grant you that wish." Azulongmon explained in reply, causing Ryu to ask in hope. "You mean, Zock, Blossom, Jack, James, Tina, Tifa, Cloud, Burn, Reggie, Ninji, Cosmos, Terra and Melissa...?"

"Yes, as well as all the other Pokémon and Digimon will be brought back to life. Come and fly with us and you see." Lugia said in reply, before the Gods of the world, along with Ryu flew out of the light, where Ryu looked down and saw lights rain down on the world below.

Down below, a dead Gaomon, Gabumon and Shoutmon died in the forest, but when the rain of light shone down on them, they slowly opened their eyes and rose, amazing Ryu.

Then when thought to be a slain, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Eevee woke up from their long sleep and looked up to see the Gods and hero flying over head.

In the waters, many Water-type Pokémon and Digimon arose and looked up to see the three flying over them.

Many bird Pokémon and Digimon who laid in the trees dead, slowly rose to life as they looked up to see the three fly over them.

In response every Pokémon and Digimon smiled and began to follow them, while the Flying-type Pokémon and flying Digimon flew after them.

In a forests, a group of Pikachus, Pichus and Raichus of the Pikachu tribe felt the light hit them and they woke up from death and looked up where they all saw Lugia, Azulongmon and Ryu fly over them.

A pichu noticed Ryu and called out to the others, pointing to them and making the group follow them too.

Then, in the shrine where Ryu went last time, Cosmos and Terra emerged from the ruins, looked in the sky and smiled to see Ryu and the others flying over them and headed to the tree, where outside the tree, Zock, Blossom, Jack, James, Tina, Tifa, Cloud, Burn, Reggie, Ninji and Melissa laid dead on the ground when the light rained down on them, with Cloud being the first to open his eyes and saw Tifa rising up too.

"Cloud!" Tifa smiled as she hugged him, causing Cloud to smile and return her hug.

Jack soon slowly opened his eyes, as did Burn, before both looked up to see the golden sky.

"Ryu." They said together and smiled, knowing Ryu had done it.

"Burn!"

"Jack!"

Hearing their voices, they all turned to see Cosmos and Terra running up to them, with Terra embracing Jack and Cosmos embracing Burn, causing the pair to hug them back.

Continuing, Tina and James woke up from death and looked up, smiled and cuddled each other, while Reggie and Ninji woke up too and smiled at the sky.

Melissa rose shortly after and looked in awe at the sky, but then smiled, sensing Ryu's Aura above her and telling her it was thanks to him that their world was reborn.

And when Zock and Blossom opened their eyes, they saw a Charmander and Torchic looking down at them smiling.

"Mamma? Papa?" The Torchic asked.

"Alice! Tidus!" Blossom gasped as she hugged her Torchic daughter. "You came back to life! But how?"

Zock, who was hugging his Charmander son, Tidus, looked up, smiled and replied in a proud tone. "Ryu happened. That's what."

"He touched the Secret of Everything, didn't he?" Asked Reggie.

"He sure did. Long time no see, my student."

Ninji turned around and saw his master Greninja standing before him, making him smile and bow as he spoke. "Master Genji!"

Cloud and Tifa went to join them as they looked into the distance and saw many Digimon and Pokémon cheering and marching towards their destination before they looked up and saw Lugia, Azulongmon, who were approaching them.

And with them...

"Guys!" Ryu called out in joy as he waved to his friends below.

"Ryu!" Jack, James, Reggie, Zock and Blossom all cheered, while Melissa smiled and wiped tears from her eyes in happiness.

"Look daddy!" A Pichu said to her Pikachu father with joy. "That's the hero who saved us!"

"Three cheers for the world's hero!" Shoutmon cheered in his mic, causing a great burst of joy and applause as Ryu floated down to his friends and into Melissa's arms, to which they happily embraced each other.

"Melissa, I love you as well." Ryu said to her, to which the Lucario was caught by this, but then smiled happily and kissed Ryu on the lips, a kiss Ryu gladly returned.

{the song ends}

"Lord Azulongmon! Lord Lugia! Thank you all for doing this all for us." Ken, the Blastoise called out to Azulongmon and Lugia, making the pair nod and Azulongmon to say. "It has been done. Everyone has been revived expect for all the evil ones. The Secret of Everything will return to its slumber. Welcome back everyone."

"Ryu, we thank you all for the bottom of all our hearts." Lugia said, only to then tell him. "And now, there is one more thing we have to do."

Suddenly a light appeared before the Rebels as Ryu saw a little Pichu appear before them, who was asleep.

And one Ryu recognised from the flower on its ear and the ribbon with a heart on her as a gift he once gave her.

"Chun! My little sister Chun!" He called out as he rushed over to her side, just as Chun slowly opened her eyes, looked around and saw the Pikachu with the red headband, smiling tearfully at her.

"Big brother?" She asked.

"It's alright, Chun. We are in a new world where no one can harm us. This is our new home." Ryu told her with joy, making Chun smile in reply.

"You held your end of the promise now we repay your wish." Terra said to Ryu as she hugged Jack.

"You did good kid." Cloud admitted, while Tifa looked to see Cloud give a small smile, making her smile happily as well.

"I trust you all to protect this world from now on." Lugia then said to everyone.

"Yes. We won't be killed again." Everyone cheered.

"Then we shall meet again in future." Azulongmon said in reply, before both of disappeared into the light.

And with the Gods gone, Zock smiled as he walked towards his fellow Pokémon and Digimon. "The world has been restored. Zamasu and Xehanort have been defeated, as have Sephiroth and Specter. And Zeriros, the greedy human who caused all all grief is gone! Everyone, this calls for a banquet! Prepare a feast!" He announced, earning a loud cheer from everyone as the blue sky shone with the greatest sunset.

-That night-

Everyone was celebrating with a lot of dancing, feasting and drinking as they all celebrated the world's return.

Chun was eating a cake and was a little depressed as she remembered as a human, people kept picking on her.

"Hi there." A voice said, making her look up to see Tidus, Alice and more children Pokémon and Digimon smile at her.

"Tomorrow, will you play with us? It would be a honour to play with the hero's little sister." Tidus said.

Chun was surprised at this, but smiled and said in reply. "I'd love to."

Burn and Cosmos sat on a bench together, with Burn curious as to what Cosmos had been up to during her time as a Goddess.

"So you've have been aiding Ryu in spirit?" He asked.

"Yes, and I was hoping I'd be reunited with you one day. I missed you Burn." Cosmos smiled as she kissed Burn on the cheek, making the Infernape blush.

"Master... I..." Ninji said to Genji, trying to say sorry for his failures, but the Greninja stopped him.

"No need to apologize Ninji. You've done well to restore this world. And thus, your training is now complete. You are no longer a student of the ways of ninjutsu, but a master." Genji said in reply as both master and student bowed, causing Ninji to then say, "Thank you, master."

"Still thinking you're in the army, Reggie?" An AquaVeemon asked happily as she leaned against Reggie's shoulder, causing the Veemon to smile and say. "Yeah, but I think it's time I retire."

James and Tina smiled at each other as they held each other's hands, falling more in love with each other.

"I missed you when I was in spirits, Jack." Terra told her love as she laid her head on the Agumon's shoulder, making Jack smile at his Biyomon lover, hold her close and whisper. "Yeah, I missed you too. I'm just happy you're back."

"Congrats on telling Ryu how you feel, Melissa." Tifa smiled as she sat by Melissa's side in the hot springs along with other female Pokemon and Digimon, to which the Lucario smiled and told the Renamon. "Yeah, and tomorrow we are thinking of going on a date."

"Make it a double date. I finally confessed to Cloud and he accepts me." Tifa smiled happily.

Melissa smiled, happy to hear the Renamon and Guilmon were finally together, making her say. "Of course. I'd be happy too."

Blossom was happy drinking and talking to Gardevoir and Lunamon, while Zock walked over to Cloud.

"Your struggles are over you know?" Zock reassured him. "Sephiroth is now dead. You can relax now my friend."

"Yeah, I know. I plan to settle with Tifa now. But let's not forget, there is always someone out there trying to destroy the peace." Cloud replied, making Zock nod in understanding and say. "And they do come, we all rise up against him. We won't let this repeat again. But I thank you for all your aid, Cloud. You may not be the cooperative of us but I am glad to have you as a friend"

Cloud smiled at this and approached Tifa over at the hot springs, who rose and waved back at him, to share a good future with her, while Zock smiled and looked at the night sky.

'Ryu... thank you for everything.'

-Meanwhile-

Ryu, back wearing his blue jacket and red headband, was sinking it all in as he felt the cool breeze breath down on him.

"You've done good today." A voice commented and Ryu looked up to see a Pikachu similar to him, but he had spiky-hair/fur and wore a karate top and trousers and was smiling down on him. "Our powers in you didn't go to waste huh?"

"So I am guessing you are the strongest Pikachu huh?" Ryu guessed with a smile.

"Yeah. My name's Goku." The Pikachu said. "And yeah, I am sure am. I love fighting strong opponents such as stronger Pokémon and Digimon. I left some of my powers in the orb you found. I am glad you avenged us all."

"Thank you." Ryu said as he rose up and offered. "But I am feeling up for a fight. A friendly fight. Will you fight me? I like to see which one of us is stronger now."

"Hahaha. Thought you never ask. Challenge accepted." Goku chuckled as he got into his fighting position, with Ryu smiling and doing the same.

And after a bow to show their respect, they then leap each other with a flying kick as the screen paused as all the Pokémon and Digimon sing in the background.

 _On a road, far from home._

 _You don't have to feel alone. Brave and strong, together we will be. It's our destiny!_

 _We will be heroes, We can change the world if we try! I go where you go, Forever friends, you and I!_

 _We will be Heroes!_

 _Digimon and_

 _Pokémon!_

Outside the Pokémon and Digimon world, where it shone greatly was a jar, floating further away and away.

And within the a jar, the still small Zeriros, Mateus and Coward were still inside.

"No! My world! My destiny!" Zeriros called out in anger as he saw the light revive all those he had killed.

"Seems the Rebels have gotten the Secret, sir. May we stay away from that world from now on?" Mateus asked calmly.

"Yeah, many Pokémon and Digimon might want our heads if we return." Coward commented in worry.

"CURSE YOU, VERMIN REBELS!" Zeriros yelled as the jar drifted further into space.

The End

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading.**


End file.
